


BleachMania

by TitanKiller31



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark Ichigo (Bleach), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanKiller31/pseuds/TitanKiller31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection Of bleach stories mainly focusing on Ichigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown Feelings Part 1 Two Lonely Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo asks out Tatsuki which surprises her and most people but she says yes and they end up going on a date at the end of the date Ichigo gives Tatsuki a quick kiss intended for her cheek but ends up kissing her on the lips to him it's surprsingly nice but when she does nothing he thinks it ruined everything but she did notice and she liked it also

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first story strange that it's not Ichigo and Orihime or Ichigo and Rukia but i like this coupling so oh well hope you enjoy

Ichigo's at school with the others he thought he was in love with Orihime and from what he's heard thought she liked him to which was so bizarre when Uryu asked her out and she said yes so it left Ichigo sad and confused not that he has much time for love with his duties as a substitute Soul Reaper taking up a lot of his free time what is also strange is Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend and his friend also seems to have backed off yes she still kicks the crap out Chizuru but what's new in that but she seems to have slightly pulled away is she lonely or something. He looks at her she's kind of a tomboy but she is pretty and now that he looks more closely he realizes just how attractive she is yea there friends they have been for a long time but he's never really thought much about it until now maybe it's the fact that maybe he's lonely also he looks around his face seems kind of heated is he blushing luckily nobodies noticed. 

After school he sees her walking by herself no Orihime in sight so he calls to her “Tatsuki” She looks around “Oh hey Ichigo what's up” He catches up to her “You OK you seems a but ya know sad as of late” She sighs “I know it's weird I think that now Orihime has someone in her life I kind of feel left out sort of do you know what I mean” He nods “I think I do” She turns to him “You know I thought you and her were going get together” He nods “I know I was surprised also I heard that she liked me” Tatsuki nods “She did I was surprised that Uryu asked her out and she said yes” He sighs “You and me both” She nods “You know we don't talk that much anymore you know like we used to” He nods “I know sorry about that” She smiles “Well were talking now aren't we” He chuckles “I guess we are” They keep on walking for a few minutes in silence then he turns to her “Say Tatsuki do you want to like go see a movie or something” She looks at him “You mean just the two of us” He nods “Yea” She looks at him he doesn't notice but she's watching him he's actually attractive if not moody as hell but he's been like that for years and she knows why better then a lot of people they have known each other for years. She smiles “OK sure why not” He smiles “So when do you want to do it” She smiles “What about tomorrow it's Friday” He nods “OK it's a date” She looks at him “A date” He blushes “Sorry you know what I mean” She smiles “I do” He smiles “Well I'll see you tomorrow at school” She nods “OK” She walks into her house and he keeps on walking.

She goes to her room and sits at her desk she smiles that was so weird she's never thought about Ichigo that way but they have been friends for a long time and to be honest she has noticed that he has been brooding for a while well more then usual maybe he liked Orihime as much as she liked him she changes into her normal clothes and pulls out her laptop she logs into Skype and sees that Orihime is online so she opens up a chat with her. Orihime's face comes on the screen “Tatsuki hi you seem happy you've been kind of sad as of late” Tatsuki smiles “I just had the strangest thing happen to me on the way home” Orihime smiles “What happened “ Tatsuki smiles “So I was walking home and Ichigo came jogging up and we got talking then he asked me out I think”Orihime smiles “Really wow so what did you say” Tatsuki blushes “It's only two friends going to the cinema it's not a date” Orihime smiles “You two would make a good couple you should dress up nice for him” Tatsuki raises and eyebrow “Why were only going to the cinema” Orihime smiles “Go on you should wear a nice dress” Tatsuki sighs “It's only two friends going to the cinema” Orihime smiles “You keep saying that but your face is blushing” Tatsuki smiles “Well I have to go” Orihime smiles “OK let me know how it goes” Tatsuki sighs “OK” She logs off and shuts down her laptop.

Ichigo opens the door and he hears his dad “IIICHHIGOO” Ichigo punches his dad in the face “Give it a break your damn idiot” Isshin grabs his face “A nice punch my son you make me so proud” Ichigo kicks him in the head “Shut up” He steps over his dad Yuzu looks at Ichigo “Welcome home Ichigo” He nods “Hey Yuzu” She smiles “You look happy” He raises an eyebrow “Whatever” She smiles “Dinner will be done soon” Ichigo nods “OK”. He goes into his room and sees Rukia there sitting on his desk she's on her phone he smiles she has her tongue sticking out. He smiles “Rukia having fun” She looks up “Ichigo” He nods “That's my name” She raises an eyebrow “You feeling OK” He sits on his bed “Rukia can you take care of things tomorrow I have something I'm doing” She nods “Oh” He looks at her “Don't look at me like that” She looks at him “Look at you like what” He sighs “With that look like you up to something look” She nods “Oh so what is this thing then” He sighs “Why do you want to know” She sighs “You want me to take over your shift so I want to know why”He sighs “OK I'm” He sighs “If you must know me and Tatsuki are going to the movies” Rukia's eyes go wide open “You and Tatsuki wow I thought you liked Orihime” He sighs “I did but seems she's with Uuryu now” Rukia sighs “Really wow I thought she liked you” He nods “I did to” She smiles “Well Tatsuki is nice also has some similarities to you” She smiles “Your both hotheads” He sighs “Can you cover me or not” She smiles “Yes” He smiles “Thank you”.

The next day at school Ichigo walks into school he's walking to class when he hears behind him”IICHIGOOOOOO” He sighs “Hey Keigo” He smiles “So it's Friday me and Mizuiro are planning on going to the arcades you up for it” Ichigo keeps a straight face he'd rather nobody knows other then himself, Tatsuki and well Rukia who kind of had to know. “Sorry no can do I have plans tonight” Keigo's face drops “WHHHHHHHHHATTTT” Mizuno smiles “Is it a girl” Ichigo rolls his eyes “NO” Across the room Rukia smiles and then Orihime stops next to her “What's so funny Rukia” Rukia looks at her “Oh Orihime it's nothing” Orihime looks over at Ichigo then smiles “Does it have something to do with Ichigo and Tatsuki going on a date” Rukia smiles “Kinda” Tatsuki walks into the room she sees Orihime and Rukia talking about something which seems to be funny she then looks over and sees Ichigo and he seems to see her also and they lock eyes for a second then they both turn away and there both blushing. Rukia and Orihime saw it and they both smile. Chad also saw it and was confused. Mizuiro saw it and smiles Ichigo and Tatsuki wow that was a surprise. 

It's now lunchtime the guys are all sitting together and the girls are doing the same. Keigo's talking to Chad so Mizuiro nudges Ichigo “Hey you and Tatsuki aye” Ichigo looks at him “What” Mizuiro smiles “I saw you look at each other then look away blushing I never knew you liked her” Ichigo sighs “Well I didn't think about it but she is a nice looking girl” Mizuiro nods “So the thing your doing does it concern her” Ichigo sighs then looks around “Were going to the cinema” Mizuiro smiles “A date” Ichigo sighs “Keep it down” Mizuiro smiles “Have fun then” Ichigo nods. Meanwhile with the girls Tatsuki is sitting down with Orihime and Rukia and the others. She's eating some sushi when Rukia sits next to her “Hey Tatsuki” Tatsuki looks up “Oh hey Rukia” Rukia smiles “Have fun tonight” Tatsuki stops before she puts the sushi in her mouth and looks at Rukia “Excuse me” Rukia smiles “You heard me” Tatsuki blushes “It's just the cinema” Rukia smiles “Keep believing that” Tatsuki just nods.

Later on after school Tatsuki's in her room Orihime came home with her and there picking out clothes they end up going for a nice black dress. When Tatsuki puts it on Orihime in grinning “Oh my god you look amazing” Tatsuki sighs “I look like an idiot” Orihime smiles “Don't be stupid you look amazing Ichigo will be blown away” Tatsuki nods “OK”. Meanwhile at the Kurosaki house Ichigo is in his room he's looking at his clothes he puts on some jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie when he hears chuckling behind him he turns around and sees Rukia and Renji he sighs “What are you doing here Renji” He smiles “Rukia told me about your date and I came to laugh at you” Ichigo sighs “Get lost Renji” Rukia smiles “Is that what your wearing” He looks at Rukia “What's wrong with it” Rukia smiles “Where something with a bit of flash” Renji goes too his wardrobe “Nice shirt” Rukia takes it “Good find Renji Ichigo put this on” Ichigo takes it” Then Rukia finds some black Jeans to match the shirt “Put these on also”Ichigo nods “OK” Rukia smiles “My jobs done me and Renji will be off now work to do” He nods “OK” They both leave and he changes into the clothes. He goes into the bathroom to look at himself he smiles “Wow this does look good” He walks back into his room and grabs a black jacket and puts it on then he leaves the room and heads downstairs.

Karin sees him first “Wow Ichigo going somewhere” Isshin looks at Ichigo “WOW son you look pretty spivvy you must take after me in fashion” Ichigo punches his dad “Shut up you freak” Yuzu comes in “Wow you look nice” He smiles “Thanks Yuzu” Karin smiles “So you going out on a date or something” Ichigo sighs “None of your business”Isshin smiles “My boy's on a date” Ichigo kicks him in the face “Shut up” Karin smiles “So who is it Orihime” He sighs “NO Tatsuki” Karin smiles “Tatsuki”He sighs “Shut up” He goes to the door “I'll see you later” He leaves the house and takes the shirt trip to Tatsuki's he knocks on the door and waits for it to open. Tatsuki's in her room Orihime left about ten minutes ago so she's just waiting. She hears the doorbell and looks outside and sees Ichigo he looks nice she bites her lip and she's blushing again she sighs “It's only a trip to the cinema so why is she so nervous” She quickly leaves her room and runs downstairs she runs to the door before her parents get there they don't actually know about the date. She opens the front door and sees Ichigo she smiles “You look nice” He stares at her she looks amazing it feels so weird that he's actually seeing her this way he expected her to dress in jeans or something but wow she looks so beautiful. He smiles “You look amazing” She blushes “Thank you” He blushes also “You ready to go” She nods “Yea” She shouts inside “Going out be back later” She doesn't wait for a reply she just leaves .


	2. Unknown Feelings Part 2 Date And Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees Ichigo and Tatsuki go on there date and what happens afterwards

Ichigo and Tatsuki are walking to the cinema Ichigo looks at Tatsuki she really does look amazing he's getting goosebumps just looking at her. She looks at him “You OK” He gulps “Yea it's just weird I've never really been on a date before” She smiles “Me either so you saying this is a date” He shrugs “I don't know is it” She smiles “Do you want it to be” He smiles “Do you” She shrugs he smiles and they keep walking. They arrive at the cinema and they check out the screen's he turns to her “What do you want to watch” She shrugs “It doesn't matter”He nods “OK” They pick a movie then grab some food then they go in. They find there seats and they sit down. The movie starts and they start watching during the movie they both put there hands in the popcorn at the same time and there hands touch they look at each other then take there hands away and they both blush. He looks at her she looks so beautiful right now he looks away and continues watching the movie then she looks at him she's got butterflies in her chest she's never felt this way before what is he doing to her.

After the movie that they spent half the time looking at each other when the other one wasn't they start walking home they don't say much as it's pretty awkward for the both of them right now it doesn't stop them from glancing at each other. They finally get to her house he stops outside and smiles “I had fun tonight” She smiles “Yea me to” He smiles “So I'll see you on Monday”. She nods “OK” He smiles he goes to give her a kiss on the cheek he doesn't know why he does it but he does. Tatsuki seems to realise what he's doing so at the last second moves so instead of kissing her on the cheek he kisses her on the lips why she does this she doesn't know. When there lips connect they both open there eyes wide he can't believe what's just happened and she can't believe it either they pull away from each other and there both blushing. He gulps “Erm I better go goodnight Tatsuki” She nods “Goodnight Ichigo” He smiles then he turns around and starts walking home. She watches him go she smiles the kiss was nice and unexpected but she did move her head so he kissed her lips.

She enters her house and her parents see her her mum smiles “Was that Ichigo outside” Tatsuki nods “We went to the cinema” She smiles “That's nice well remember were going on holiday tomorrow you sure you don't want to come” Tatsuki smiles “No I'm good I'm going to my room” Tatsuki runs upstairs to her room she smiles when she gets inside her room she looks in the mirror if she would have looked earlier she would have said she looked stupid well she actually did if she remembers correctly but now she kind of likes it and Ichigo said she looked amazing. She blushes at that it's crazy but this day has been so nice she's starting to think on things Ichigo has always been a gloomy guy but he's also kind and cares about his friends. The kiss was also nice she's never been kissed before but she wants to feel it again and it was a nice kiss maybe it was also Ichigo's first kiss did he enjoy it also he blushed like she did so he might have done she'll ask him at school she sighs but that's three days away.

Ichigo enters his house his father jumps at him but he just kicks him in mid air and walks to his room. He lies down on his bed he can't believe they kissed and on the lips no less that wasn't planned but it also felt nice he thinks about what Rukia said about them both being hotheads in there own ways maybe she's right . It was a nice kiss and weird he went to kiss her on the cheek but she moved did she plan on kissing him on the lips. He smiles as he lies on his bed. Just then Rukia jumps from the windowsill and jumps into the room. She goes back into her Geigi. Then she sits at the desk “So taking by your facial expressions I'd say it went well” He turns to her “Everyone OK tonight” She shrugs “Nothing me and Renji couldn't handle so” He smiles “It went well she looked amazing I've never seen her wearing a dress but she was I don't know” She smiles “Beautiful” He nods “Yea” She smiles “And” He looks at her “And What” She smiles “Anything romantic happen” He looks at her “Oh yea we sort of kissed” She smiles “What do you mean sort of kissed you either did or didn't” He sits up “Well I went to you know give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek but she moved and I ended up kissing her on the lips.” She smiles “And did you enjoy it” He bites his lip “Yes it was a shock but yes I liked it” She nods “So what now” He shrugs “I guess I'll find out on Monday” She nods “OK well good luck” He smiles “Thanks”

The next day Tatsuki wakes up all she thought about last night was how much fun she had spending time with Ichigo and the kiss they shared and how much she liked it and wanted to do it again. She remembers that her parents have gone on holiday so it's just her now she could wait until Monday but why wait when she can speak to him today. She grabs her phone she told Orihime what happened and she was over the moon then asked her what she was going to do and she didn't know. Now she knows She picks up her phone and scrolls through her phone until she finds Ichigo's number then she presses the button to call him. Ichigo's just got back from being out with Keigo, Chad and Mizuiro. Mizuiro was the only one who knew about the date and Mizuiro was happy for Ichigo. He's sitting on his bed reading a Manga when his phone rings. Rukia's also in the room reading a Manga also. Ichigo picks up the phone and looks who's calling it's Tatsuki he answers the call “Hey Tatsuki”Rukia looks up from her comic and smiles. Ichigo smiles “What's up” She smiles “I want to talk to you” He nods “Your doing that” She smiles “Face to Face” He nods “Oh you want to meet somewhere” She nods “Can you come over my parents are on holiday” He nods “Oh you want me to come to yours” Rukia looks up again and smiles. 

Tatsuki smiles “Your not busy are you” He smiles “No I'll be there shortly” He hangs up and sees Rukia grinning “Going over to her house aye”He sighs “Shut up” He leaves his room and leaves his house and starts walking to Tatsuki's it only takes a few minutes he knocks on the door and she lets him in. It's been a while since he was here last at least she doesn't have an annoying father like his own. She smiles”Follow me” She leads him to her bedroom that's weird but he goes anyways. When they enter he looks around not feminine really at all. She sits on the bed and he just stands there she looks up “Sit” He look around then sits next to her she looks at him “Ichigo about what happened last night” He sighs “I understand I better go” He stands up she can't believe it she's misunderstood him she quickly stands up and runs to him she grabs his arm “Ichigo what are you doing” He looks at her “You thought it was a mistake” She smiles “You didn't let me finish I was going to say I enjoyed the kiss if I didn't I would have told you over the phone” He looks confused “I don't understand” She smiles and then leans forward and kisses him. His eyes go wide but he kisses her back. She smiles and they continue kissing then she leads him back to her bed he sits on the bed and she climbs into his lap and they continue kissing he smiles “So did you move your face on purpose so we kissed on the lips” She smiles “Yes” He nods “OK he grabs her face and they continue kissing she smiles “I've never kissed anyone until I kissed you and I liked it”

He smiles “I was the same I've never kissed before and it was nice” She smiles “So what now” He shrugs “I don't know what do you want to do” She smiles “Do you want to be like in a relationship” He smiles “You mean boyfriend and girlfriend” She nods “Yes” He smiles “OK” She smiles “Good and now I want to do something else” He nods “OK what's that” She smiles “She smiles “I want all of you” He looks confused “What do you mean” She smiles and grabs his t-shirt and lifts it up and pulls it off she smiles “Nice” He smiles and then he grabs hers and lifts it and she helps him. He smiles then pulls off her training bra and he touches her breast with his thumbs he used his thumb to trace around her nipples and she groans then he leans forward and licks her breasts and she groans then he turns her around and lies her on the bed then he leans down and kisses her on the lips. She smiles “Pull down my jeans” He nods “OK” He unzips her jeans and pulls them down and tosses them on the floor he looks down and smiles “Your pretty wet” She smiles “Can you blame me”.He smiles “I guess not” She smiles “Take them off” He nods and slides down her panties and opens her legs he smiles and she grabs his head and brings it down between her legs and he smiles and starts licking her pussy.

She smiles “Take off your clothes” He stops licking and pulls down his jeans and boxers and she smiles as she sees his cock “Stick that in me” He smiles and then sticks his cock in her she wraps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his back and they start thrusting against each other this is both there first times. He looks at her and sees her winces “You OK” She nods “Keep going” He nods and they continue and after a few minutes they both climax. They he pulls out of her and lies beside her and she leans over and wraps her arms around him and he pulls the covers over them. He smiles as he wraps her arms around her. She smiles “So what now are we going to keep this a secret from everyone” He sighs “Rukia, Mizuiro and Rukia knows” She nods “Orihime knows” He nods “So” She leans her head on his chest “I don't care if they know do you” He shrugs “I don't care” She nods “OK”.

He stays in bed with her for a few hours then he goes back home they kiss before he goes. When he gets back home Rukia's in her room with Renji, Rangiku and Toshiro Hitsugaya. He looks up “Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji what are you doing here” Renji smiles “We were waiting for you what have you been up to” Ichigo blushes “You don't need to know” Rangiku laughs “Visiting your girl aye” Ichigo sighs “What do you want” Toshiro sighs “There's been more Hollow activity we need to be more careful” Ichigo nods “OK” They leave apart from Rukia she looks at Ichigo who lies on his bed she smiles “So what did she want you was gone for a while” He smiles “Were now going out that's what happened” She smiles “You talked for that long”He smiles “No we did other things we kissed and we got to know each other better more intimately” She smiles “You had sex” He shrugs but has a grin on his face.

It's now Monday and everyone's at school when Ichigo arrives as he enters the room he hears Keigo “ICCHHIGGGOOO” He sighs “Hey Keigo” He sees Mizuiro “Hey Mizuiro” They both nod “Hey Ichigo” He nods then he sees Tatsuki and he smiles. Keigo looks at him then where he's looking “Ichigo why are you looking at Tatsuki” Ichigo looks at him he's about to say something but doesn't know how really. Then Tatsuki walks up to him “Hey” He turns to her “Hey Tatsuki” She smiles then moves closer and wraps her arms around his neck and she kisses him and everyone's watching Keigo's shocked “ICHIGO AND TATSUKI” Ichigo smiles and they break away. Mizuiro smiles “I'm happy for you Ichigo” He smiles “Thanks Mizuiro” A lot of the class is shocked they don't realise that Ichigo's a normal person moody but a normal person. Rukia smiles as does Orihime.


	3. Spin the Bottle, Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo,Keigo, Renji, Chad, Mizuiro, Uryu, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, are all at Mizuiro's house when Keigo suggests they plan spin the bottle and at first things are normal until Orihime is dared to kiss Ichigo who she has a massive crush on and later on she takes a risk how will it work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an au story so enjoy

Everyone's together it's just after college and there all just talking when Mizuiro looks up from his phone “Hey guys my parents are away tomorrow so I was thinking of having a party you lot interested in coming” Keigo smiles “A party I'm in”Chad just shrugs”Sure” Renji smiles “A party I'm so in” Tatsuki smiles “Yea sounds good, Orihime looks at Ichigo she hopes he goes she nods “Why not” Rukia smiles “You already know my answer” Uryu looks up from his needlework “Could be fun I guess” Everyone turns to Ichigo who's staring out to space. Tatsuki punches his arm he snaps out of his trance “What the hell Tatsuki what was that for”She rolls her eyes “Party at Mizuiro's you in” Ichigo groans sometimes he hates being roped into doing things he sighs “Fine nothing better to do” Orihime smiles she has the biggest crush on Ichigo they talk occasionally he knows Tatsuki more then her well he's know her longer but they talk occasionally. Tatsuki nods “Great that's everyone so what time” Mizuiro smiles “Let's say six” Everyone looks happy except Ichigo who just rolls his eyes more chances to see his friends make a fool of themselves, he can hardly wait for that. They all walk home

Mizuiro and Keigo walk off one way and for a while Chad follows them, Orihime and Tatsuki walk off a different way, Rukia and Renji walk after Orihime and Tatsuki for while until they both break off which just leaves Ichigo to follow Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia and Renji but he's in no mood to talk to anyone.

Tatsuki smiles”Hey Orihime“ looks at her best friend “What's up Tatsuki” She smiles “Do you like Ichigo” Orihime blushes but doesn't speak but the blush was answer enough for Tatsuki she smiles “I've known Ichigo longer then anyone but he's so moody what exactly is it that you like about him” Orihime smiles “Yes he's moody but he is kind to me he cares about his family and friends” Tatsuki smirks “I see is that all” Orihime blushes “He's attractive” Tatsuki shrugs “I guess but do you think that he's dating material” Orihime sighs “I think he just needs the right person to show him what it means to be cared about” Tatsuki smiles “And you think that's you” Orihime shrugs “I don't know maybe” Tatsuki smiles “You do know that loads of guys and maybe a few girls well Chizuru for one likes you wouldn't it be easier to be with one of them” Orihime sighs “I like Ichigo not anyone else” Tatsuki smiles “Just how long have you liked him” Orihime blushes and mumbles “Ever since I first saw him” Tatsuki's shocked “Since primary school” Orihime nods “Yes but don't tell anyone” Tatsuki smiles “Wow that's a long time” Orihime blushes again. And they finally arrive at Orihime's house. Tatsuki smiles “See you tomorrow Orihime” Orihime nods “Yes see you Tatsuki she enters her house and Tatsuki walks away smiling. Orihime leans against the door Tatsuki's the only person who knows should she have really told her she knows Tatsuki won't say anything well she hopes not only time will tell.

Ichigo gets home he opens the front door then at the corner of his eye he sees his dad jumping at him”IIICCCHHIIGGOO” Ichigo dodges the lunge from his father and then slams his fist down on his dads head “Are you crazy what if I was Karin or Yuzu your insane” Isshin rubs his head “A great counter my son you make me proud” Ichigo rolls his eyes “Damn idiot” Karin walks into the room “Hey Ichigo” He nods “Hey Karin not at football practice” She sighs “Got cancelled” He just nods, Then Yuzu pokes her head around the corner “Welcomes home Ichigo” He smiles “Hey Yuzu” She smiles “I'm cooking dinner should be done soon” He nods “OK I'll be in my room.”He enters his room and throws his bag by his bed then lies down on his bed and groans “A party seriously why do I keep getting roped into things, but it could be fun” Since his mum died he's never been the same he spends time with his so called friends on occasion but deep down he prefers to be alone doesn't help that his oldest friend Tatsuki always ropes him into things he groans “Damn you Tatsuki”.

The next evening everyone's arriving at the party well most are already there Tatsuki made Orihime dress up for Ichigo not that she needed much persuasion. It doesn't work as well as she hoped though as all the guys are staring at her but the only person's approval she wants isn't even here yet so she just hangs around with Tatsuki and Rukia that is until Chizuru grabs her from behind and grabs her breasts well for a second before she's punched by Tatsuki Chizuru falls to the floor rubbing her cheek “Hey Tatsuki what was that for I was only cuddling my Orihime” Tatsuki raise her fist at her “She's not yours Chizuru” Orihime isn't paying attention as she's watching the front door still waiting for Ichigo to arrive.

Ichigo leaves his bedroom he doesn't know why he's dressed up but he's wearing a nice black shirt and black pants and his black trainers. He leaves the house luckily his dad is out with Karin and Yuzu or they would pester him with pointless questions. As he's walking he hears behind him “Ichigo wait up” He turns around and sees Renji so he stops Renji's an OK friend he can be an ass sometimes but other times there good friends well when there sparing at the gym that is Renji's a bit of a sore loser so when he loses he moans and moans not that Ichigo doesn't moan also. Renji's wearing a heavy metal t-shirt and jeans now Ichigo does feel embarrassed. Renji catches up to him “Looking pretty flashy there spiky” Ichigo sighs Renji for some reason loves that nickname. Ichigo sighs “And you look like a punk Beetroot” Renji rolls his eyes “OK I asked for that” Ichigo looks around “Not with Rukia” Renji smiles “Nah she went on ahead you know her and parties” Ichigo scoffs Rukia is a real party animal he smirks “Have you asked her out yet” Renji looks shocked “What” Ichigo grins “Come On you can't keep your eyes off her” Renji blushes “Were just friends” Ichigo just nods and carries on walking, Renji sighs then follows “It's true”Ichigo nods “So why did you get jealous as hell when Keigo asked her out even though she turned him down” Renji scoffs “Your seeing things” Ichigo grins “Keep thinking that” Renji sighs “OK I like her OK”Ichigo just smirks “So ask her out then” Renji just sighs and they keep walking.

They finally get to Mizuiro's house it's weird for Ichigo he's never actually been to Mizuiro's house before. Renji smiles “Big isn't it” Ichigo nods “Yea” They walk up to the front door and it opens by Mizuiro he smiles “You made it you two are the last to arrive glad you came Ichigo” Ichigo just grunts. As soon as they enter Renji walks off as he's spotted Rukia. Mizuiro smiles “Does it seem to you that Renji likes Rukia” Ichigo grins “He does he just told me this is a big house never know you was so rich to afford a house like this” Mizuiro laughs “Wow that's cool I thought so to and thanks”. Orihime hears Ichigo and she smiles and bites her lip. Ichigo breaks away from Mizuiro and sees Orihime she looks nice. Orihime also sees Ichigo he looks very nice also she smiles “Hello Kurosaki-Kun” He smiles “Hey Orihime you look nice” She blushes “Thank you Kurosaki-Kun so do you” He nods. Then Keigo jumps on his back “IICCCHIGO you made it what took you so long thought you wasn't going to make it” He pushes him off “Get off me Keigo. Orihime smiles then she sees Chad come over and Ichigo starts talking to them and she sighs she needs to get him alone to talk to him.

An hour later everyone's quietened down then Keigo smiles “Hey guys let's play a game” Tatsuki smiles “What game” He scratches his head then smiles “Spin the bottle Truth or Dare”She smiles “Sounds good” Everyone agrees Ichigo reluctantly agrees. They all sit down in a circle and as Keigo thought of the game he's in charge of the first spin. He spins the bottle and it stops on Renji he smiles “Truth or Dare” Renji smiles “Truth” Keigo groans “Seriously OK do you have a crush on someone from school”Renji looks at Ichigo who just grins as does Mizuiro he nods “Yes” He spins the bottle and it lands on Tatsuki he smiles “Truth or Dare” She smiles “Dare” He smiles “I dare you to kiss” He looks around “Kiss Chad” Chad looks at Renji what” Tatsuki smiles and stands up and kisses Chad who doesn't do much but he does blush. Tatsuki goes back to her seat and spins the bottle and it stops on Orihime. She smiles “Truth or Dare” Orihime after seeing what just happened goes for Truth” Tatsuki smiles “Is there someone in our school who you like a lot” Orihime sighs and the look she gives Tatsuki is WHY do this to me she looks around and everyone is looking at her Chizuru hopes it's her. She nods “Yes there is” She spins the bottle and it lands on Rukia she smiles “Kuchiki-Kun Truth or Dare” She smiles “Please Dare” Mizuiro whispers in her ear and she looks shocked but she nods “I dare you to kiss” She looks at Mizuiro who just nods so she turns back “I dare you to kiss Renji” Rukia smiles and stands up and walks over to Renji who's shocked she gets on her knees in front of him grabs his face and plants a kiss on his lips whereas Chad did nothing Renji kisses her straight back and she smiles and goes in for another kiss.

Everyone's not really that shocked most of them suspected they liked each other. Rukia then breaks away from Renji who can't believe what happened but he grins she then goes back to her spot and spins the bottle and unfortunately it lands on Orihime again. Orihime sighs not again Rukia smiles “Truth or Dare” Orihime smiles “Dare” She notices that Ichigo's looking bored she smiles “I dare you to go and kiss Mr Moody over there”Orihime looks at her then at Ichigo who hasn't even noticed there talking about him. Orihime looks at Tatsuki who grins then she gets up and walks over to Ichigo who finally notices her she sits down in his lap he looks shocked as does most people she smiles and leans forward and kisses Ichigo he gulps but he does kiss her back not that he knows why he did it. Chizuru's crying Keigo has his mouth open in shock. Tatsuki, Renji and Rukia are grinning, Uryu's face is blank and Chad just has his eyebrow raised. Mizuiro is shocked but is smiling. Orihime then climbs off Ichigo's lap and sits down with a massive blush on her face. Ichigo scratches his head but he does have a blush on his face but when people stare at him he just gives them his Kurosaki glare so they all turn away. Ichigo's confused what the hell just happened. 

Orihime spins the bottle and it lands on Ichigo she's still blushing “Kurosaki-Kun Truth or Dare” He sighs he can't believe he's even playing this game. He curses “Dare” She bites her lip what is she going to do. Tatsuki whispers into her ear “Tell him to make the most weirdest drink ever and drink it” Orihime looks at her “That's mean” Tatsuki just shrugs “She doesn't really want to do that to him so she just smiles “Drink a whole bottle of Sake in one go” Tatsuki shrugs should be interesting. Ichigo rolls his eyes and gets up and grabs a bottle of sake and sits down. Nobodies seen Ichigo drinking so they don't know what he's like a lightweight or night. He looks at everyone then pulls off the lid he looks at Tatsuki she probably put Orihime up to this he just rolls his eyes and starts drinking everyone's shocked but he drinks it all then puts it down and spins the bottle and it lands on Keigo he's a bit giddy he's not a lightweight but he has been drinking a lot tonight he so he smiles “Truth or Dare” He smiles “Dare” Ichigo chuckles “I dare you to strip naked and run down the road and buy some more beer” Mostly everyone starts laughing. Keigo's shocked “So mean” Ichigo smiles “Payback” Keigo sighs “I want truth” Ichigo sighs “Wuss”.

Tatsuki gets up and walks over to Ichigo and whisper to him “Tell him no changes do what you said” Ichigo nods “Sorry Keigo no changes” Keigo looks at Tatsuki who's grinning “Your mean” She just shrugs and sits down. Ichigo smiles “Chop Chop” Keigo sighs “I'm not doing it” Ichigo sighs “Fine let me think. Tatsuki stands up and has another idea well her old idea she makes the most bizarre drink ever in it is Sake, Beer, Punch, Vodka, and Baileys she then walks over to Ichigo and whispers“Make him drink this was what I told Orihime to ask you” Ichigo nods and looks at Orihime and is confused why didn't she do that what Tatsuki wanted he turns away then turns to Keigo “Drink the drink that Tatsuki has drink it all” Keigo sighs “Fine” Tatsuki passes him the drink and he starts drinking everyone can tell he's trying to not be sick but there shocked when he drinks It all. A minute later he gets up and runs upstairs and everyone can hear him throwing up.

A few hours later and everyone's stayed over there is loads of rooms Orihime's sharing a room with Tatsuki in two single beds. Orihime's in bed but she can't sleep not after that kiss she shared with Ichigo earlier she was surprised as anyone that he kissed her back for an hour after they got in the room they were chatting first about Tatsuki and Chad kiss not that is was very good then the main topic was Orihime and Ichigo's kiss. Now Tatsuki's asleep but Orihime's not how could she possibly sleep she climbs out of her bed she's only wearing a t-shirt and panties but everyone else should be asleep well she hopes. She leaves the room. Tatsuki sits up and smiles then lies back down. Orihime doesn't know which room Ichigo's in so she'll have to check hopefully he's not locked his door. After several searches she finds him he's in bed she slowly closes the door then walks over to the bed she watches him sleep he looks so peaceful she knows why he acts so miserable it's all because he's never been the same since his mum died. She pulls the covers to the side and slides under the covers. She at first does nothing just lying next to him is nice well just being this close to him is bringing her up in goosebumps. After looking at him for a minute she scoots over and leans down and kisses Ichigo. He opens him eyes shocked she sits up he sits up also “Orihime what are you doing here” She blushes “Ichigo I've had a crush on you since primary school I kissed you because I wanted to not because Rukia dared me to”

He looks at her “You've liked me for that long” She nods “Yes Kurosaki-Kun” He smiles “It would explain a few things like your constant blushing whenever we talk” She blushes again and he smiles and leans forward and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and then she climbs into his lap again he touches her thigh and she smiles “Kurosaki-Kun it's not just a crush anymore I think I'm in love with you” He nods “ Really” She nods “I know you've been sad for so long and you push people away from you, out of sadness but I want to be there for you, I love you and want to be by your side” He leans his forehead on hers and closes his eyes “Orihime I” She kisses him “Please don't push me away Ichigo” He looks at her it's the first time she's called him by his first name. He kisses her “OK” She smiles “What does that mean” He sighs “I won't push you away but what now” She smiles “I want to be your girlfriend” He smiles “What about Chizuru” She smiles “What about her she's a friend nothing more even though she might want more I do not I want you and only you”.

He nods then lies down and she lies down and cuddles up with him and they fall asleep. The next day everyone's downstairs except Ichigo and Orihime nobodies really put two and two together other then Tatsuki who suspected what Orihime was about to do. Chizuru looks up “Where's Orihime” Renji looks around “Not seen her wait where is Ichigo” Rukia runs upstairs followed by Renji when they open the door they see Orihime in Ichigo's arms and there still asleep. Rukia smiles “I knew It I know she had feelings for Ichigo” Renji smiles “What's more confusing is how Ichigo didn't push her away like he does the rest of us” Tatsuki smirks “Wow so she found him then” Rukia turns to her “You knew” Tatsuki smirks “I saw her leave the room I assumed she might come to find Ichigo she's had a crush on him since Primary School.” Rukia's shocked “Wow that long” Just then Ichigo's eyes open he sees Rukia, Renji and Tatsuki in the room “Get lost” Orihime wakes up and smiles and leans over and kisses Ichigo “Morning Ichigo” She then sees the others and rests her head on his chest “Morning guys” They all smile and leave the room.

Ichigo groans then turns to Orihime “Morning Orihime” She smiles “Morning my lovely boyfriend” He sits up and she climbs back into his lap and they kiss again. He smiles “We should get some breakfast” She nods “OK, Ichigo” He smiles “Yes” She smiles “Can we try something tonight” He looks at her “What do you mean” She smiles “I'm 17 I want to experience sex” He chuckles “You serious” She kisses him “Yes I want you to be my first” He smiles “You sure” She nods “Yes I love you” He smiles “OK” She smiles “I better go and get my clothes from my room” He nods “OK” She leaves the room and he sits there this is all weird it was strange to find out she had feelings for him and that it's been for so long. He gets dressed then leaves his room as he's about to head down the stairs he feels Orihime grab his hand and puts her hand through his, he turns to her and smiles then they head downstairs to find out what's going to happen next.


	4. Master And Student Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After more training from Yoruichi, Ichigo relaxes at the hot springs unfortunately his relaxing is cut short by his trainer who decides to act on her urges and have some fun with her student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much plot behind this story it kind of just popped into my head contains alot of smut hope u enjoy

Ichigo's working on his kido skills, he's mastered many skills but it's always good to learn as much as he can and Yoruichi is a great teacher, When she not flirting with him. At first it annoyed him but as much as he first hated it the longer he spends with her the more he notices how attractive she really is. After five hours of training she's finally allowed him to relax he's completely exhausted he's been training for so long it's been weeks now since the war against Aizen ended but you can never be under prepared. Yoruichi went off so he's down her all alone so when he finds the hot springs he smiles there supposed to help with strained muscles well so Yoruichi says he smiles he remembers a long time ago when he first realised that Yoruichi wasn't just a cat but was also a women a very attractive women with large breast's just like two other big breasted women he knows in Orihime and Rangiku the later is such a flirt nearly as much as Yoruichi herself whereas Orihime is a kind girl and she seems to care about him to what extent he doesn't know. He slowly takes his clothes off slowly walks into the hot water he can immediately feel the water's healing touch. 

He moves into the middle of the water he brushes his hands over the waters he can already feel his body relaxing he launches forward and dives under the waters it's weird swimming in this hot water but he does it anyways. He swims for several minutes not noticing that Yoruichi is watching him with a massive brush on her face and a massive smile on her face. Ichigo after swimming for a while he swims over to the rocks and leans backwards against the rocks he has his arms on the rocks he smiles this feels so good he closes his eyes and hopes she doesn't come back anytime soon knowing what she's like. Yoruichi starts edging closer as she walks closer she starts licking her lips. She gets to the end of the hot springs and sees his clothes all folded up she smiles and licks her lips again then she slowly starts taking off her own clothes. She's naked in seconds Urahara shouldn't be back from the Soul Society for a few days he's working on something with Mayuri Kurotsuchi so he won't interrupt what she has planned for her student Ichigo she slowly walks into the hot springs training with Ichigo is hard work her muscles are sour even she was finding it hard to keep up with Ichigo but she won't give up. She brushes her fingers in the water. She smiles as she gets closer to Ichigo he has his eyes closed and the hot water and the generators down here are making enough nice that he doesn't notice her edging closer to him. 

She stops in front of him and licks her lips she reaches forward and brushes a finger down his muscled chest but he doesn't open his eyes she grins then she launches forward and her lips clash against his and his eyes go wide open she expects him to freak out like he did the first time he saw her naked but he just stares at her she steps back and smiles “Did you enjoy that Ichigo” He gulps “Yoruichi” She smiles “In the flesh then she moves forward again and there lips clash again he opens his mouth and her tongue enters his mouth she wraps her arms around his neck he wraps his arms around her waist and brings her forward and she can feel his cock brushing against her thighs she's wanted this for so long but she pulls her tongue out of his mouth she smiles “I expected you to freak out like the first time you saw me naked” He smiles “I'm older now” She smiles “So what now” He shrugs. She smiles “You still a virgin or has Orihime fucked you yet” Ichigo's shocked “Orihime” She smiles “She has the hots for you didn't you know” He shakes his head “She's a friend” She smiles “You don't have feelings for her” He shakes his head “I do not” She smiles “What about Rukia” He raises an eyebrow “Rukia” She nods “Your close to her are you not” He nods “Yes but it's not romantically she understands me” She grins “So you have no feeling sexually” Ichigo turns away but she grabs his face and makes him face her “Tell me” He sighs “Fine I don't have feelings for her in that way I don't know it's like she's a sister to me I guess”.

She smiles “So many lovely girls Ichigo and you don't have sexual feelings for them what about what's her name oh yes Tatsuki” He looks shocked “Tatsuki she's my oldest friend I trust her she knows the pain I feel about my mother she's just a friend” She nods “Oh yea Urahara mentioned that she was killed by Grand Fisher I believe” He pulls his face away and she sees the hurt in his eyes “So you won't love encase they die” He sighs “I don't know” She smiles “What about me” He looks at her “What do you mean” She smiles “You didn't freak out like you did last time and you allowed me to kiss you so how do you feel about me” He sighs “Damn you Yoruichi you drive me crazy” She grins “Really you mean like sexual crazy” His eyes go wide open then she kisses him again, and he kisses her back this time both there tongues are fighting each other. Under the water she grabs his cock “You pleased to see me” He sighs “Shut up” She grins “I see you didn't deny it” He sighs and she stops kissing him on the lips and she starts licking his neck whilst stroking his cock at the same time his hand goes lower and he accidentally brushes his hand on her arse she grins. She grabs his hand and sticks it between her legs and he looks at her and she grins “Go on you know you want to” He can't believe what's going on right now, yes she's is beautiful maybe he has a slight crush on her.

He does as she suggested and starts rubbing her pussy and she groans “OH ICHIGO HARDER PLEASURE ME ICHIGO MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE” He's freaking out “Keep it down someone might hear you” She laughs “Nobody's going to come here it's just you and me so make me cum ICHIGO” He groans but continues rubbing her pussy whilst she strokes his cock, she goes back to his lips he's surprisingly a good kisser seeming he hasn't kissed anyone before. After a few minutes she groans “I'm almost done Ichigo how about you” He groans “Me to” After another minutes they both orgasm she pulls her hand up and starts licking his juices from her hand she smiles “YUMMY” He groans “Damn you Yoruichi” She grins “Do you want me to teach you a new skill” He looks at her “You mean now” She grins “Oh not that type of skill but you'll see” She pulls herself onto the rocks and opens her legs wide and he ends up looking straight at her pussy he can still see her juices on her pussy she smiles “Lick it Ichigo” He looks at her “NO” She grabs his head and literally pulls his head forwards until his face meets her pussy he opens his mouth and licks the juices off, she smiles “Keep going make me cum again” He nods and starts licking she bites her lip she's wanted this for so long yea she's been with other people before but Ichigo is something else the attraction was there from the start now she has him exactly where she wants him and damn he's good at this, sometimes it's annoying how quick of a learner he really is although it's also good at the same time.

He's licking his teachers pussy and wow it feels nice more then nice it feels amazing, she drives him insane with her flirting but he's now enjoying himself. She can fell his tongue inside her she puts her legs on his back and starts putting her fingers through his spiky orange hair and damn this feels amazing she can feel it coming she groans “OH ICHIGO I'M ALMOST DONE KEEP GOING LICK HARDER MAKE ME EXPLODE IN YOUR MOUTH”. A few seconds later she does just that and he licks it up, but he doesn't stop and she bites her lip he's doing it again what is he doing to her she's loving this. A few minutes later she explodes in his mouth again. This time he pulls back and she slips back into the water again and he catches her in his arms and they start kissing again then he lets her legs go and she stands in front of him she smiles, “I thought you were a virgin” He nods “I am but I've watched porno's” She grins “Really my turn” She goes under the water and grabs his cock at first he thinks she's stroking his cock but this feels different he looks in the water and he can see her licking the end on his cock and damn that feels good he knows he won't last long but she's teasing him now licking all around his cock then he grabs her face and pulls her towards his cock and she gets the picture and starts slowly sticking his cock in her mouth slowly edging his cock further and further into her mouth until she feels it touching the back of her throat she has his whole cock in her mouth then she starts sucking.

He bites his lip and rests his arms on the rocks this feels amazing but just how long can she stay under there luckily he can feel he's almost done and after a few seconds he explodes in her mouth, she licks it all up then she comes up and wraps her arms around his neck “Damn that was good” He grins “I was getting worried you would run out of air down there” She grins “Oh it's not my first time doing that under water” He nods “OK” She smiles “Don't feel jealous Ichigo I'm not done yet your still a virgin I have to change that” His eyes go wide then she moves closer again and he can feel his cock touching her clit she smiles “You want me don't you tell me you want me” He smiles “I want you” She grins “I want you to” He grabs her legs and she jumps into his lap then he inserts his cock into her wet pussy she immediately groans “Oh that feels good Ichigo thrust harder” He nods “OK” She groans again she grabs his face and starts snogging him then she feels his hands touching her breasts and she grins and she stops kissing him he then starts licking them “FUCK that feels amazing keep doing that” He smiles her breasts are amazing there so big just like Orihime's and Rangiku's for some strange moment he imagines having all three of them at the same time he tries to block out that feeling and think on something else but he blushes and she sees but eventually he manages to think about her pussy he's thrusting away and he's loving this it feels so amazing he's glad it's Yoruichi.

She smiles his cock is so long she can feel him inside her and she's loving this feeling for someone so young to have a cock this long is a surprise, not that she cares she's wanted Ichigo for so long and now she has what she wanted. He stops kissing her breasts and goes back to kissing her lips then he groans “Fuck I'm done” She smiles “Hold on I'm almost done also” He nods then a second later she nods “I'm ready” He nods and they cum together she feels his seed entering her and it feels long overdue. She goes to pull away but he won't let her as he rams his cock back inside her and she smiles “Oh you want to go again well OK” He kisses her and they go again then when he's done he pulls out but she grabs his back and rams his cock back in and they go for a third time she's shouting out his name “ICHIGO YES YES YES YES YES FUCK ME ICHIGO FUCK ME” Just then they cum again and this time she lets him pull back. She goes to leave the hot springs but he grabs her by the waist and pushes her against the rocks and shoves his cock from behind for a forth time and she smiles “Wow Ichigo you the energiser bunny or something” He smiles “I wanted to do it this way” She smiles “OK” He grabs her breasts at starts rubbing her nipples and she leans back into him and leans her head back and they start kissing again then after a few minutes they explode inside each other again. Then he pulls out and she turns around and they look at each other and there both out of breath and tired.

She takes his hand and leads him out of the hot springs and they go to lie down, she brought a blanket she can't remember why exactly maybe she wanted to lie there and watch him maybe masturbate whilst he watched, she grins at that thought. She spreads the blanket out and pulls him down onto the blanket and they lay in each others arms. She smiles “Thank You Ichigo that was some of the best sex I've ever had your an animal” He smiles “Thank You too Yoruichi I'm glad you was my first” She smiles “I noticed earlier you blushed what was you thinking about” He blushes “Oh nothing” She smiles “Come on you can tell me was it kinky” He sighs “It was nothing” She straddles him “Tell me” He groans “Fine your breast are amazing I was thinking they were like Orihime's and Rangiku's not that I've seen there's mind you” She grins “And you imagined a four way didn't you” He blushes and she grins “I could arrange that you know” He looks at her “NO” She smiles “Why not Orihime would love that and I imagine Rangiku would love it also” He sighs “I want you” She smiles “Well you can have me but it would be fun” He sighs “Just drop it please” She smiles “Fine but if you change your mind I'm up for it and I'm sure Orihime would love for you to end her Virgin torment” He sighs “Yoruichi stop” She grins “Not to mention Rangiku she could probably go a few rounds with you just like we just did just think about it” He groans “Your insane” She grins “Do you love me do you trust me” He nods ”Yes” She smiles “Really” He nods “I think maybe deep down I've kind of liked you all along” She grins “So why freak out the first time you saw me naked” He sighs “It was a shock OK” She smiles “OK I'm tired let's sleep” He nods “OK” He wraps the blanket around them both then they tangle themselves up and within a few minutes fall asleep.


	5. Ice Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Rukia are best friends one day there spending time together in the ice and snow and Rukia falls through the ice luckily Ichigo saves her he takes her to his parents log cabin to help keep her warm but what he doesn't know is she has a crush on him, so whilst he's keeping her warm she decides to show him how much he really means to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains smut comfort and well not much more.

Ichigo's at home in his room he's not really a friend of the cold and that's exactly what it's like outside. He's lying down on his bed when he hears a knock on his door he groans “What is it Yuzu I'm not hungry” He turns away the door, The door opens and Rukia steps in “Do I look like Yuzu to you” He rolls his eyes “No Yuzu you sound more like Rukia” He looks at her she's wearing all warm clothes a thick coat, a jumper boots, gloves, skiing trousers and a hat he smiles. She looks kind of cute. He smiles “Going Skiing are ya” She grins “No me and you are gonna hang out” He raises an eyebrow “Out there I'll pass” She groans “Come on for me” He groans “What are you five” She sticks out her tongue, he groans “Your so childish” She grins “Come on Ichigo it will be fun” He groans “You know I don't like the cold” She jumps on the bed “Come on” He groans “Fine go wait downstairs” She grins “Don't be long” He just rolls his eyes.

A few minutes later Ichigo comes downstairs wearing pretty much the same as Rukia. She grins “Wow the Marshmallow man” He groan “That's it” He turns to go back upstairs but Rukia runs up to him and grabs his arm “Come on” He groans “I hate you” She grins “No you don't” He sighs “Let's go before I really do start hating you” She grins and they leave. They leave the estate and start walking up the mountain he groans “And why exactly are we coming up here it's colder up here” She smiles “Come on I've found something cool to do” He sighs but follows her. She leads him to a lake well it's now frozen over. He looks at her “You serious I'm not crossing that” She smiles “Come on its frozen over” He sighs “You never heard of ice cracking” She grins “Don't Jinx it” He sighs and thinks to himself why the hell does he listen to her. She starts running across the ice at first he watches he doesn't have a death wish. He watches her having a lot of fun he smiles. He smiles then looks down and makes a snowball and launches It at Rukia's head” She ends up opening her mouth at the last second ending up with her getting some in her mouth. She grins then makes her way off the ice and they start having a snowball fight. She ends up jumping on his back and smothering his face with snow. She jumps off his back as he starts running off her she ends up running back onto the ice.

Ichigo's about to run after her when he hears the sound of ice cracking he shouts “Rukia get off the ice it's cracking” She turns around and just at that moment the ice below her gives way. Ichigo is frozen in place as he sees her go under. Then he quickly makes his way over to her. He sees her arms trying to keep herself up. He gets to the whole and grabs her hands before she goes under. He pulls her out of the freezing cold water she's shivering. He looks around she needs to get out of those wet clothes but it will take too long to get back to his dads clinic. He looks around and remembers where he is and knows his dad’s log cabin is only a short distance away. He picks her up bridal style and slowly walks off the ice. As soon he's off he starts running. It takes about five minutes to get there he finds the spare key and quickly closes the door he puts her down on the couch then goes over to the fire place and starts the fire. He looks at her she could get hypothermia.

He sighs “Rukia I have to get your clothes off or you could get hypothermia” She nods she even blushes she has a massive crush on him but this wasn't the way she wanted him to see her naked for the first time. He picks her up and carries her to his room here she's been here before. He sits her down on his bed and starts to take her clothes off she watches him when he gets her jacket off he goes for her jumper and lifts that off. He doesn't realise how this is driving her insane. After he lifts the jumper off he tells her to lie back and he pulls down her trousers. She now only has her bra and panties on. It's then he realises just what he's doing so he stops he's never really notices how attractive she is wait why is he thinking that now he has more important things to do. He reaches behind her and unclasps her bra and pulls it off then he looks down she's pretty much naked why the hell is he getting aroused at seeing his best friend half naked. She doesn't say anything at all she's too embarrassed to speak .He gulps “I have to take your panties off” She just nods and he grabs the end of her panties and pulls them down he looks down then at her face. Without thinking he takes off his jacket followed by his jumper. She's shocked what is he doing then he speaks “Have to warm you up using my body heat” She just nods and he pulls the bed covers aside and he pulls off his thermal trousers leaving on his jeans then he climbs under the covers then he nods “Climb in “She just nods and he wraps his arms around her, her breasts are touching his muscled chest her head is on his chest which is lucky as she's blushing like crazy.

After lying there for a few minutes where her naked body's touching his bare chest she decides to make her move her crush on him has grown over the years only Tatsuki and Orihime know of the crush but she begged them to keep it quiet which they did. She scouts up so there faces are nearly touching he looks at her “You feeling bet... before he can finish her lips lock onto his. She reaches up with both hands and places both of her hands on his face. Ichigo is shocked then he remembers the things he was doing earlier but he's still shocked she pulls away as he hasn't kissed her back she looks sad “I'm sorr... before she can finish he brings his lips crashing against hers she's shocked but also happy he uses his hand to brush down her back her skin is so smooth it's still slightly cold but that's obvious after what happened. Her tongue hits his teeth begging him to open his mouth which he does and her tongue slides into his mouth and there tongue's start fighting. Her hands have left his face and are now on his muscled chest and back where he also has muscles.

This is still pretty weird for Ichigo but well he's enjoying this feeling he hasn't dated since Lisa Yadomaru but she hasn't dated since her bad break up with Renji she never told him why she broke up with Renji and Renji never told Ichigo well they did end their friendship well for a while at least. When they did get there friendship back on track he never told Ichigo either. She stops kissing him she looks at Ichigo “Ichigo I've not dated since Renji as you know the reason we ended it was because I've had a crush on you for over three years.” He smiles “Is that true” She nods “Yes” He nods “OK how are you feeling now” She giggles “Seeming the situation I'm in I'm just great” He smirks “Your beautiful Rukia” She blushes “I want to be with you” He nods and they kiss again. He stops kissing her lips and kisses her jaw then moves to her neck. She smiles as he kisses her neck he smiles her neck tastes delicious. She climbs into his lap her body is so warm right now and her lower body feels so wet and it's not because she fell in the ice cold water. He kisses her shoulder and she smiles then he lowers her onto the bed and looks down at her. He reaches out and uses his thumb to rub her breast she bites her lip she smiles “Ichigo” He smiles and lens down and licks her hard nipples and she groans. He licks both breasts and it feels amazing he can tell she loves this as much as he is maybe more seeming she's had a crush on him for three years.

After kissing her breasts for another minute he kisses down her chest he looks down and can see how wet she is so he just grins. She's loving this Orihime and Tatsuki would be laughing their heads off at this as they both know that Ichigo's not the most romantic of people he's more of a brooder then anything but she knows him better than anyone. After kissing down her amazing chest he kisses her thighs. She wants him to stop tormenting her she wants him inside her tongue or cock it doesn't matter both would be amazing and deep down she hope he does both. He plants kisses down her thighs edging closer to her pussy he chuckles “Your so wet” She grins “Stop tormenting me and stick your tongue in” He smiles “Patience Rukia I'm enjoying myself” She grins “Well stop it you’re driving me insane” He nods he uses his thumb to trace around her clit then he smiles and leans down and does the same thing with his tongue before sticking his tongue in her and she groans “Damn it Ichigo that feels amazing keep going” He grins and kisses her sweat spot and she groans “Faster Ichigo” He nods and does just that. She can feel she's not going to last long at all after a few seconds she screams out “ICHIGO I'M CUMMING” He chuckles and a few seconds later she cums in his mouth he licks it up and it feels nice.

He goes back to her lips and she can feel his hardened manhood brushing her pussy. She flips him so she's on top of her. She smiles then goes for his jeans and pulls them down she can see his cock through his boxers and it's so large she pulls down his boxers and grabs his cock then she kisses him on the lips “My turn to torment you” He groans “Dammit” She continues kissing him as she's stroking up and down his cock and he's struggling to control himself. She kisses his neck then goes down to his nipples and bites them before licking them both he groan “Fuck Rukia stop tormenting me” She grins “Paybacks a bitch Ichigo” He groans she kisses down his muscles chest the chest she's seen often and has wanted to kiss for ages now she is. She then smiles and stops stroking his cock he looks down confused then she smiles and licks the end of him cock and he groans “FUCK” She smiles and licks around his cock before sticking her mouth over the end sucking it. She grins she's loving this. She sticks her mouth in further putting more of Ichigo's seven inch cock in her mouth until his whole cock is in then she starts sucking bobbing her head up and down and he groans he know he won't last long and she knows that also and after a few seconds he cums in her mouth she smiles as she licks it off her lips.

She then smiles and lies down on his chest and kisses him “I've wanted that for so long” He just smirks. She grabs his cock again and then slowly lowers moves back and lowers herself onto his hard cock she smiles “You ready for more” He nods, she smiles and starts grinding against him and he does the same against her. He can't believe he'd never thought of Rukia this way before but he loves all of this. He uses his strength to flip her so he's on top and she grunts “Not fair” He smiles “Sshhush” She grins and they start thrusting she has her arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist. She knows she won't last long and he knows the same applies to him. He leans down and they start kissing again he really enjoys kissing her. She smiles “I love you Ichigo” He grins “OK” She grins “I know it will take time for you to love me but I'm patient” He grins “I highly doubt that” She grins “Shut up” He grins then he feels it as his body is relaxing he knows he's almost done. She can feel the same she grunts “I'm done Ichigo” He grunts “Me to” She nods and after a few seconds they both cum inside each other.

He doesn't collapse on her as well he's pretty heavy and he doesn't want to hurt her the girl who he's falling for. He moves to the side of her and pulls out of her and he lies on his back and tries to calm his beating heart down. She's doing the same thing. After a minute she turns to him and crawls into his arms. He wraps his arms around her and he smiles “You all better now” She nods “I'm amazing as were you I can't wait to do that again” He grins “Oh really” She nods “Yes but not now but soon” He nods and they just lie there in each other’s arms and after a few minutes they fall asleep.

A few hours later the front door of the log cabin opens ad in comes Isshin, Karin and Yuzu there looking for Ichigo and Rukia. Isshin opens up Ichigo's room and sees him and Rukia naked in bed. He smiles “Took you long enough my boy” Karin and Yuzu look in “Did you find hi... they both see them and freeze. Isshin looks at his daughters who are shocked. He quickly ushers them out then puts the covers over them he smiles “You did well my son. He then sees the soaking wet clothes all of hers are soaking and he wonders what happened as Ichigo's clothes are dry. He leaves the room with a smile on his face and smiles “Masaki I'm so proud of our boy I see Grandkids in the near future” Yuzu looks at him “Grandkids” Karin smirks “Ichigo and Rukia dummy” Isshin grins “My boy has grown into a man” Karin rolls his eyes. Yuzu looks at Rukia's wet clothes “How come there wet dad” He nods “I'm not certain but I suspect something bad happened fell through the ice or something and Ichigo saved her and I guess one thing led to another” Karin grins “Took him long enough she's had a crush on Ichigo for ages” Isshin looks at her “My third daughter has a crush on my boy” Karin groans and pushes him in the stomach “She's not your daughter you idiot well not yet at least” Isshin grins “Masaki you will be so proud when my son marries Rukia”.

Ichigo and Rukia wake up he seems confused he can smell something cooking. Rukia smiles “Hey” He kisses her “Hey” She smiles “Have you started cooking” He shakes his head “No” He then sees the covers over them then grunts “Fuck” She smiles “What's wrong” He sighs “I think my dad must have seen us the covers are covering us plus the food is probably Yuzu they must have come to look for us” She nods “I don't care if they know” He shrugs “Me either”. Just then there's a knock at the door “You decent” He groans it's Karin. He nods “Yes were decent” She opens the door she brings in some clothes “You left them here the last time you stayed took you long enough Rukia” She looks shocked “You knew” Karin grins “Yea it was kind of hard not to although what you see in his is beyond me” She dodges a pillow that's launched at her and she runs out of the room laughing. Ichigo grunts “Great” She smiles “What's wrong” He grins “Dad won't shut up now about grandkids” She grins “Oh let's not disappoint him then” He looks at her “Slow down” She grins “I'm joking well for now at least”.

They get dressed and leave the room. Just then he hears “IICCHHIIGGOO” Ichigo punches his dad in the face “Get lost old man” Rukia just giggles. Isshin grunts “Masaki our son is so mean” He jumps up “So when will I see grandkids” Ichigo punches his dad “Shut up” Yuzu smiles “I made some dinner you two hungry” Karin grins “I bet they are” Ichigo glares at Karin but Rukia just leans into him and grins. They all sit down and eat but Isshin and Karin have massive grins on their faces.

The next day they meet up with their friends Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, Hisagi, Toshiro, Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro and Uryu. When Tatsuki sees them holding hands she nudges Orihime who notices and grins. Renji sees them smiling and looks at he sees and smiles she made her move it's about time he thinks. Keigo sees them “IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO” He's then punched by Ichigo and Rukia. Mizuiro nods “Hey guys” Orihime grins “So what happened guys why you holding hands” The rest notice and are shocked well minus Keigo he's out cold. Rukia smiles “Were going out” Tatsuki grins “About time” Orihime smiles “So how did it come about” Ichigo and Rukia look at each other. Renji grins “It's kinky isn't it” Rukia blushes and Ichigo does his normal Ichigo glare not that it works on any of them. Ichigo sits down and Rukia sits on his knee and Ichigo wraps his arms around her waist. Rukia then tells them what happened.

Tatsuki and Renji bursts out laughing Orihime smiles “That's so cute” Renji grins “So your dad probably saw you naked awkward” Ichigo groans “Now he won't shut up about Grandkids like he always does” Hisagi grins “I'm happy for you two we all saw the sighs well other than the person who it was for” Ichigo grunts. Keigo finally wakes up and sees Rukia on Ichigo's knee and points “What the hell” Tatsuki punches him on the top of his head “Shut up there together now” Keigo rubs his head “Your all so mean to me” None of them laugh but there all grinning. Tatsuki grins “So how long for the kids to come along” Ichigo groans “Shut up” Rukia grins “After we get married I hope” Ichigo looks at her “Marriage” She nods “Yea were not young anymore were 20 people get married younger than us and have kids” Tatsuki grins “Yea Ichigo get your act together” He grunts “I hate you guys” Rukia kisses him “Not me I hope” He sighs “No” She grins “Good”.


	6. Flirting Kids Part 1 Two Of A Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia Halibel is a normal high school pupil at first she's happy to be single, to her datings a burden plus nobody in her year is of interest to her until she happens to see someone who does interest her his name's Ichigo Kurosaki the problem is he's a year below her not that she cares she will do whatever she can to get him but first she will make him insane by her flirting and using her body to drive him crazy. There is a surprise also as he kind of likes her also

Tia's at school she's had countless guys and strangely a few girls checking her out and both have hit on her but she turned them all down. She's hanging around with her friend Nelliel, Mila Rose, Emilou and Sung-Sun as per usual Mila Rose and Emilou are arguing it's not that there enemies there actually best friend but they seem to like bickering. Tia's best friend is her Green Haired friend Nelliel just like Tia both girls and boys have tried asking them out and both have said no. Tia's leaning against a post with Nelliel there just watching Mila Rose and Emilou arguing and Sung-Sun trying to play peacemaker as per usual. Nel grins “What is wrong with those two why do they bicker so much I thought there best friends” Tia grins “They are but I guess they just like bitching with each other” Nel grins “So everyone still checking you out” Tia rolls her eyes “Yea I don't know why they don't just get the hint what about you they doing the same with you” Nell nod's “Yea and like you it's annoying” Tia nods.

Meanwhile Ichigo arrives on the field along with Renji, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Grimmjow, Ganju, Yumichika, Hisagi, Izuru. There all talking and joking around. Renji grins “So Ichigo how many girls have asked you out this week” Ichigo rolls his eyes “Several but none interest me” Renji grins “Even Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki” Ichigo grins “Those three are nice but dating them nah besides Rukia likes you and Toshiro likes Orihime and as for Tatsuki she likes Hisagi” Renji's mouth is wide open. He looks at Ichigo “You serious Rukia likes me” Ichigo nods but he's not really paying attention now as he's spotted a girl who interests him he doesn't know her name but she is hot a blond bombshell her green haired friend is kind of hot also not that he knows her name either all he knows is there a year ahead of him. Renji looks at him is he even listening to him he looks where he's looking and grins “Dude wow those two you do know that there older then us and well every guy and a few girls have asked them out” Ichigo turns to Renji “Girls and boys seriously” Hisagi grins “Yea pretty messed up aye” Ichigo just nods.

Tia looks around as Nel's talking to Sung-Sun at first she sighs then she catches sight of a ginger spiky haired guy she's seen him before he's not a bad looking guy she sees his friends some of them ain't bad looking either Nell nudges her “What you looking at” Tia points to the Spiky haired guy” Nel grins”He's cute” Tia grins “Yea”Nel grins “His names Ichigo Kurosaki” Tia looks at her “How do you know” Nel grins “He's got a bit of a reputation he's like the male version of us well only girls ask him out” Tia nods “And” Nel chuckles “He turns them down he's also kind of moody for some reason girls like him even though he's like that”.

Ichigo's checking his phone and he looks up and finds out that the blond girl and the green haired girl is looking at him. He gulps he sees that the two girls notice him and they both smile. He blushes then walks away. Tia and Nel laugh “Wow did you see that Tia he blushed” Tia grins “I noticed I think I've just found a plaything” Nel grins “Seriously” Tia nods “He interests me I'll see you later” Nel grins “Have fun” Tia grins “Oh I will” She walks off. She walks past his friends so his names Ichigo aye she goes to look for him. 

Ichigo left his friends he's not sure why he did really but that girl kind of confused him. He's looking out the window of school waiting for the bell to go back to class. Tia finds him he's alone she grins and thinks to herself step 1 mess with his head. She walks up behind him and leans down she's taller then him but only slightly, she sticks out her tongue and licks his neck he turns around and sees that girl again she grins “Did you like that” He's stunned he looks around and there alone he turns back to her “Why did you do that” She grins “Because I wanted to” He gulps. She licks her lips “Name's Tia Halibel nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki” He's stunned she knows his name. She smiles then approaches him and he backs into the window she stop in front of him and reaches out and touches his cheek then she steps forward and licks his lips. She smiles and walks away she turns around before she turns the corner “Catch you later Ichigo she blows him a kiss then walks away. Ichigo can't believe what just happened what the hell was she doing she licks his neck then lips it was kind of kinky then she blew a kiss to him this is just insane at least he knows her name now Tia Hallibel. He can't tell anyone what just happened they wouldn't believe them. 

Tia smiles that was fun his lips tasted nice this is only the beginning. She smiles and walks back to Nel. Nel smiles “Did you find him” Tia grins “Oh I found him all right” Nel grins “And” Tia grins “I found him alone” Nel nods “And” Tia grins I came up behind him and licked him on the neck” Nel giggles “Is that all” Tia grins “No I told him my name then I told him it was nice to meet him calling him by name which freaked him out. Then I touched his cheek and leaned forward and licked his lips then lastly I said Catch you later Ichigo then I walked away and blew him a kiss before I left” Nel bursts out laughing “Wow Tia that's kinky as hell” Tia grins “Only step one” Nel nods “What's step Two” Tia shrugs “Not decided yet” Nel nods “We better get to class”Tia nods “Yea”.

Ichigo's in class when his friends walk in he's zoned out he can't believe what she did. Tatsuki passes him “Hey Ichigo what's up with you” He grins “Oh nothing well not that I can get my head around at least” She grins “You wanna tell me” He sighs “It's just so bizarre” She sits next to him “So what happened” He sighs then tells her everything” She grins “Wow she's messing with your head” He nods “I know” She smiles “So did you like it” He nods “Kinda yea” She grins “I think you should play her at her own game” He raises an eyebrow ”What do you mean” She smiles “When next you mean you make the first move” He nods “Do what exactly” She grins “Slap her ass or blow her a kiss like she did you or if you want to go for the extreme touch her breast” He grins “I thought you like Hisagi by the way your talking you sound like a lesbian” She grins “Nah I just know how guys flirt with girls it's happened to me” He nods “Really” She nods “Yea you remember Ulquiorra Cifer” Ichigo nods “That creepy guy” She nods “Yea he tried to slap my ass he succeeded then I punched him in the face knocked him out cold” He nods “So that's why you was suspended” She nods “Yea so you should play her at her own game”. He nods “I'll think of something”.

The rest of the day he's thought of what Tatsuki said and he's thought maybe she's right maybe he should do the next move. He hasn't told anyone it's weird that he told Tatsuki but he's known her longer then anyone. When schools out he's by himself he sees her with that Green Haired girl Tatsuki told her she's called Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck he'd rather do something whilst she's alone he turns to leave then he sees Tatsuki and she nods at Tia he sighs then shakes his head and approaches her he doesn't stop but he walks past her and slaps her ass. She turns around and he puckas his lips and fakes a kiss then he walks off. Tia and Nel both burst out laughing Nel grins “Round 2 goes go him” Tia grins “Oh it's so on” Nel grins “So what's your next move” Tia nods “Not sure I'll think overnight.”

Ichigo grins as he walks home that was kind of fun. He gets to his house and as he opens the door he hears “IICCHHIIGGOO” Ichigo grabs his dad's foot and slams him against the wall “Seriously every damn day that's no way to treat your son” Isshin grins “You have to stay strong my son” Ichigo kicks him in the face “Shut up” Yuzu grins “Afternoon Ichigo” He nods “Hey Yuzu” Karin grins “What's with the grin you seem happy” Isshin grins “So my son has found a girl” Ichigo turns to his dad “Shut up”I'm going to my room”.

The next day Tia arrives at school she's thought all night what she's going to do it's weird that for so long she's not desired anyone and now she has and school for her is over in a few weeks she has to get him soon but for now it's game on. Ichigo arrives at school what he did yesterday was funny but it's so not like him. He's with Renji, Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Chad when he sees her he gulps this game there playing is so not like him he doesn't flirt with girls he doesn't touch them up why the hell did he listen to Tatsuki. She sees him and licks her lips as he walks past her she reaches out and grabs his crotch and whispers “Round 3 to me” He gulps and she carries on moving” He blushes Hisagi grins “Did you enjoy that” Ichigo's face drops “What” Hisagi grins “Tatsuki told me everything including what you did to her I guess you won Round 2” Ichigo groans “This is so not like me” Hisagi grins “Your telling me have you ever flirted with a girl before” Ichigo shakes his head “No” Renji grins “Ichigo's been flirting aye who with” Hitsugaya grins “Ichigo has emotions” Ichigo groans “Shut up”.

Tia meets up with Nel who grins “I saw what you did grabbing his crotch kinky” Tia grins “Round 3 to me” Nel grins “So what are you gonna do when high school finishes is this serious or just a game” Tia shrugs “I don't know” Nel grins you know if it is serious then in a months time you won't see him for a year” Tia groans “Yea that sux I know” Ichigo groans his friends know thanks to Hisagi damn him. He groans what the hell is this why has nobody interested him until now and the one person he's interested in is leaving in a month. He sees her at the end of school he hasn't been able to focus all day she's really getting inside his head. He groans if this is a game her need to tie the score he chuckles but what Hitsugaya said is bugging him he knows he was only joking but it kind of annoyed him he sighs she's alone maybe he should just talk to her ask her what the hell is going on it's like Renji said she's leaving in a month. He sees that she's alone now walking home, He sighs “Tia” She turns around “Ichigo” He scratches his head “What exactly is this were doing” She grins “What do you mean” He rolls his eyes “You know what I mean” She walks up to him.

He sighs “Your leaving next month so what are we doing” She stops next him “To tell you the truth I have no idea” He nods “I like you but this is just stupid don't you think so” She bites her lip “I like you to ya know” He smirks and approaches her he touches her face “Your beautiful you know that” She blushes “Thank you” He smiles she puts her hand over his that's touching her face. He looks confused then she steps right in front of him and kisses him on the lips. She smiles “Round 4 to...before he can finish he puts his arms around waist and brings her forward and grabs her ass and they kisses again, she smiles “OK Round 4's a draw” He smiles “I can concede that I guess” She grins then kisses him once more before walking off. He scratches his head but he enjoyed the kiss. 

A few weeks later and it's the last day for Tia it's a sad day for her. Since the kiss they shared a few weeks ago they've shared quick kisses even though she wanted more to happen she was also kind of scared to push it encase her feelings grew. She told Nel about what happened and she agreed with her even though it was hard for Tia. Ichigo on the other hand hasn't told anyone about what's happened of course they knew about the games they started none of them saw them kiss the first time or the other quick kisses they shared. When Ichigo arrives at school he's with Renji, and Hisagi and Chad. Tatsuki did ask if anything happened but he lied to her. He's walking down the corridor it's her last day today, and apart from the quick kisses they shared they didn't meet up after school or anything else. He likes her but he didn't want to push it for the same reason she didn't push it what is certain is that he'll miss her will she miss him he doesn't know.

As he turns the corner he sees her with her friend he stops at his locker but he looks at her and she turns around and they look at each other and she smiles at him and he smiles back he then hears Renji “Hey Ichigo you listening” He turns around “What” Renji grins “I was asking if you wanted to go to the cinema with us guys” Ichigo shakes his head “Sorry I have something to do” Hisagi grins “And what would that be” Ichigo shrugs “None of your business that's what”. They both nod and look away so he looks back but she's gone. He sighs and closes his locker and walks to class. Tatsuki watches him as he walks to class he's never been the most cheerful guy more moody then anything but he's her longest friend so she's going to talk to him she has an idea of what's bugging him when she asked him if anything else happened with that older girl he said no but she's known him long enough to know the signs of him lying.

Tia's sat down in class she has no interest in listening to the teacher. Nel nudges her “So what's going on with you and Ichigo” Tia looks at her and sighs “Nothing really” Nel nods “You gonna miss him” Tia nods “Yes, you know he asked me what we were doing and I didn't really know at first maybe it was a game” Nel nods “And then you shared a kiss then met up several times for a quick smooch” Tia smirks “He's a good kisser” She nods “And today's your last day here so what then it will be a yea before you see him again and that's if he doesn't move on or go to a different college” Tia sighs “That's a good point.” Nel nods “Then there's you what if for some reason he does want to be with you but you meet someone at college what then” Tia sighs “You think he'd wait for me” Nel shrugs “Your guess is as good as mine” Tia nods.

Ichigo's walking home when he's grabbed and pulled around the corner and comes face to face with Tatsuki he groans “What do you want Tatsuki” She sighs “What's wrong with you you've been moody a lot more then usual today” He sighs “It's not any of your concern” She sighs “Cut the shit Ichigo I've known you to long I know when your sad and when you lie so tell me the truth it's about that girl isn't it” Ichigo sighs then just nods. She leans against the wall “So what happened things change” He nods and then tells her what's been happening she nods “So how do you feel about her” He sighs “You know I don't know, she's beautiful, a great kisser, she's funny and I don't know but when I'm with her although it's brief but I'm happy it's like I can block out everything do you understand” She nods “I understand so have you spoken to her today” He shakes his head “No I wanted to but I never got the chance” She nods “Do you know where she lives” He shakes his head “We didn't really talk much we did other things. She grins “Lucky for you I know where she lives.”

Ichigo rolls his eyes “You want me to just turn up at her house that's creepy” She shrugs “It's your choice” He sighs “Why are you trying to help me” She smiles “Your my friend and you seriously need a girl in your life” He groans “I'll see you later” He walks away and she sighs. He stops and sighs “Where does she live” She smiles “I'll show you” She jumps on his shoulders ”Giddy up”. He sighs “Your an idiot” She grins he rolls his eyes “Fine” She grins “Go to that old coffee shop the one that closed” He nods and they starts walking. When they get there she climbs down and points across the road “She lives over there the red door” He nods “OK” He walks across the road and turns back and she's waiting he sighs “Go away” She grins then walks off he sighs this sucks it really does he knocks on the door and at first there's no answer so after a minute he starts to walk away then he hears the door open. Tia opens the door and sees Ichigo she's confused how did he know where she lived did he follow her home, but she's glad to see him she never got a chance to see him. “Ichigo” He turns around she sees that he's kind of embarrassed. She smiles and grabs her coat and leaves the house “Do you want to go for a walk” He nods “Sure” They walk beside each other until they reach the park then they sit at the swings. She smiles “How did you know where I lived” He smiles “Well I didn't my friend Tatsuki must have seen you come home sometime”.

She nods “I wanted to talk to you” He nods “And I you but I never got the chance” She nods “So what did you want to talk to me about” He smiles “Well I just wanted to say that I'd miss you I really like you and I'm happy when I'm with you” She smiles “I like you to Ichigo I like being with you to” She reaches out and grabs his hand “I'm going to really miss you” He looks at her “Really” She nods “Your attractive, yes your moody but you also care about your friends and I like that about you and your also the best kisser I've ever had the pleasure of kissing not that I've kissed that many people” He nods “Well thanks I guess” She stands up and sits in Ichigo's lap and she wraps her arms around his neck then she leans down and they kiss.


	7. Flirting Kids Part 2 We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has gone past and both Tia and Ichigo have both missed each other then Ichigo turns up at the college Tia's at and everything gets better

It's been a year since Tia left he's never been the happiest school kid but since she left he's been more withdrawn only Tatsuki knows why although his friends have probably figured it out also. Tia has been just as miserable at Ichigo she still has Nel, Mila Rose, Emilou and Sung Sun but she's still miserable yet again she's gained a lot of attention from both sexes but she's waiting for Ichigo to return its the start of her second year so he should be here today if he's even coming to this college the stupid thing is they never exchanged numbers so she can only hope he comes to the same college as her.

Ichigo arrives at college along with Renji, Hisagi, Chad and Toshiro his sisters were ad to see him go especially Yuzu his dad told him to keep practicing and Karin well she just said Cya. He's missed Tia a lot girls kept on trying to chat him up but he wasn't interested the girl he wants is in college he hopes this college. As he gets to the main gates he looks up the college is massive. Hisagi nudges him “Do you think she's here”He turns to him “Who” Hisagi grins “That Tia girl you flirted with” Ichigo groans “No idea” Renji grins “You never exchanged numbers” He just shakes his head Toshiro grins “Don't you think that was kind of stupid” Ichigo groans “Shut up” They all just smirk. 

Meanwhile Tia, Nel, Mila, Sung Sun and Emilou arrive at college Tia's been dreading and also hoping this day will bring Ichigo back to her. She's missed him so much. Nel nudges her “Do you think he's here” She shrugs “No idea I hope so” Mila looks at them “Hope who's here” Tia sighs “None of your business” Mila just smirks and continues bickering with Emilou. Nel grins “They still don't know” Tia shrugs “Do they need to know” Nel smirks “If he's here don't you think they'll find out” Tia shrugs “I guess”

Ichigo's walking down the corridors after they all finished registering Tatsuki and Orihime also me up with them. Ichigo is yet to see Tia if she's even at this college he should really have exchanged numbers with her. They haven't even spoke since that last day of high school well her last day. He didn't know why they never hung out before college started. Tatsuki nudges him “Have you seen her yet” Orihime looks up “Seen who” Tatsuki grins “The girl who he fell for who left a year before we did” Orihime nods “Oh well have you seen her” Ichigo sighs “NO not yet give me a chance” They both just giggle. 

He's been in his second lecture of the day and it's now lunchtime He's leaving the college there's a massive field where everyone seems to be relaxing and eating. He leaves with his friends when he sees her she's talking to Nel and wow she's wearing the shortest shorts he's ever seen and a tank top. Tatsuki and Orihime smiles “So she's here then” Ichigo's speechless Tatsuki closes his mouth and giggles “Down boy” He looks at her “Shut up”. He looks at Tia again and she looks away from Nel for a second when she sees him for a moment they just stare at each other both happy that there both at the same college. Nel looks at Tia who seems to be staring off somewhere when she looks where she's looking and sees Ichigo and she grins “Well that answers my earlier question” Tia nods then stands up and approaches Ichigo loads of guys and girls see her they always watch her. Ichigo's friends see her and walk off smiling. She stops in front of him and smiles “Hi” He smiles “Hi” She immediately launches herself forward and locks her lips with his. He smiles and they start kissing everyone apart from Nel and Ichigo's friends are in shock there's a lot of disappointed students now and some very jealous ones. She breaks the kiss “I've missed you so much” He smiles “And I you”.

He smiles “Certainly dressing for the weather” She grins “Oh it was all for you if you came to this college of course” He grins “Lucky me” She grins “Yes lucky you” She takes his hand and finds an empty spot and pushes Ichigo onto the grass then lies on top of him and they start kissing again. Tia puts her hand up his t-shirt and starts rubbing up and down his ripped chest everyone is still shocked.. She smiles “You've gained some muscle” He grins “Had to find something to keep my mind off you” She grins “Same for me” He grins “I noticed” She looks around and sees everyone staring she just grins and then leans down and kisses him again she grins “Everyone's watching” He looks to the side and smirks he reaches up and brings her head down and they kiss again she grins “I've wanted this for over a year” He grins “Me to maybe we should have exchanged numbers” She nods “Yea we should have” She kisses him once more before she leans down and lifts up hist-shirt and licks his chest she grins and then plants kisses up his chest ending at his nipples she bites down on them making him yelp. She then licks the same nipple. She smiles then lowers his t-shirt.

She sits next to him “I'll see you after college OK” He just nods she leans down and kisses him then she walks off leaving him lying down trying to get his head around what the hell just happened. Just then he sees Tatsuki, Orihime, Hisagi, Renji and Hitsugaya leaning over him. Orihime and Tatsuki are giggling the guys are all smirking. Hisagi grins “You seem happy” Ichigo rolls his eyes. Hisagi and Renji lean down and help Ichigo up. Tatsuki grins “Enjoy yourself” He shrugs “What do you think” Renji grins “Great entrance Ichigo all the girls and boys will be jealous as fuck right now not the impact you was expecting I bet” He shrugs “Like I care what those idiots think”.

Tia walks past everyone she can see the looks people are giving her some looks shocked some look jealous and some seem to be saying what do you see in that guy. She ignores them and approaches Nel and the others. Nel is trying not to laugh her head off the other three seem to be in shock. When Tia stops next to them Nel grins “Quite a stunt you pulled there you've just made Ichigo public enemy number one” Tia grins “He'll be fine” Nel passes her a lollipop and she shoves it in her mouth. She sees Ichigo and she starts licking it she pulls it out and starts licking around it in a seductive way. Ichigo sees her she grins when she sees he's watching. He shakes his head grinning She grins. Hisagi nudges him “She so wants you man” Renji grins “She wants your lollipop in her mouth it seems” Ichigo looks at them both then back at her she grins. Just then Chad, Orihime, Toshiro and Tatsuki arrive with there lunches. Orihime passes Ichigo his lunch “Here you go Kurosaki-Kun” He takes it “Thanks Orihime” She walks away and he sits down he picks up his burger and takes a bite. He starts eating some chips he shakes his head she's up to her old tricks again he shakes his head and continues eating.

It's now after college Ichigo's walking he's on the way to pick up some stuff from his house when he feels someone wrap arms around him. He looks behind him and sees Tia he turns around and she smiles “Hi” He smiles “Hey” She grins “Where you off to” He smirks “Have to pick up some stuff from my parents house” She nods and grabs his arm “Well let's go then” He looks surprised “What” She smiles “I'll help you then I have plans for you” He grins “I could get my stuff tomorrow” She grins “OK then follow me” He nods and she takes his hand “So where are we going” She grins and turns to him me and my girlfriends have a five bedroom flat there all out at the moment thanks to Nel so we have the whole place to ourselves” He nods “Oh OK” They don't go far he sees the building it's big he turns to her “So how did you get a place like this” She smiles “You have to speak to head of housing you each pay a deposit when you all pay you get the keys you each get your deposit back” He nods “Well that's cool” She nods “Come on” She opens the front door and pulls him in. As soon they get in she pulls him down the hall then she opens a door and pulls him inside then she closes the door she immediately pushes him against the door and her lips connect with his she smiles “You have no idea how much I've missed you” He smiles “I think I know about as much as I've missed you” She grins “OK” He grins “What was up with that lollipop thing” She sticks her hand up his t-shirt and smiles “Why don't I show you” She kisses him then unzips his jeans he's stunned she then puts her hand down his boxers and grabs his cock. 

She smiles then gets on her knees and grabs his cock she looks up then licks the end of his cock he groans the touch of her tongue on his cock feels amazing she then sticks his cock in her mouth she edges closer his cock is already hard but she can't blame him for that. She gets the whole cock in her mouth she starts sucking his cock doing the same thing she did with her lollipop earlier he groans “Fuck that feels good” She smiles well she would if she could she the grabs his balls and starts massaging them he grunts she's enjoying herself so much she can feel she's getting wet down below she uses her hand to open her button on her shorts then she puts her hand down her panties and she starts stroking her pussy he looks down and bites his lip. He groans again as he feels he's done he groans “I can't hold on” A few seconds later he cums in her mouth just then she cums herself on her fingers. She stands up and smiles “Did you enjoy my lollipop” He grins “What do you think” She grins “I think you did” He grins “My turn” She grins as he steps forward he smiles and gets on his knees he grabs her shorts and pulls them down. He sees the stain on her panties he licks her panties over where the stain is and it's her turn to groan. He moves her panties to the side and licks her pussy. She bites her lower lip “Fuck that feels good” He smiles then continues.

He smiles he's never done anything like this before but he has watched porno's he smiles she tastes so good. She puts her fingers through his hair she's loving this after another minute she groans “I'm going to cum Ichigo” He grins “Then cum Tia” She nods and a few seconds later she orgasms he licks it all up and she moans “Ichigo that was amazing” He stands up and she wraps her arms around his neck “Now we have one more thing to do” He looks stunned “You mean you want to have sex” She nods “Yes and we can be as loud as we want with nobody watching us” He nods “OK” She smiles “Really” He shrugs “I think were old enough” She smiles and kisses him. He grabs her legs and she jumps into his lap, he then carries her to his bed. He sits her on the bed she moves to the edge and lifts up his t-shirt he then pulls it off. She then grabs his jeans he already has his zip undone so she just pulls them down down she leaves him in his boxers he then lifts up her top he smiles she has a nice ripped tanned body. He then sees his breasts. She smiles and unclips her bra and tosses it away He smiles “Wow” She smiles and pulls down her short shorts and kicks them away.

He smiles “Your so beautiful” She smiles and pulls down her wet panties and kicks them away she then grabs his boxers and pulls them down. She then moves to the center of the bed and he climbs. He at first lies down on top of her. She grabs his head and brings his face down on her breasts. He kisses her chest then kisses her breasts. After a few minutes she flips him over so she's now on top. She leans down and kisses him. She straddles him he puts his hands on her breasts she smiles then she leans over and opens a draw. She pulls out a box of condoms she pulls out one condom and tosses the box back in the draw. She tosses it to Ichigo who opens the wrapper she takes it off him and puts it on him she gives it a rub then she lowers herself onto his 9 inch cock. She grunts at first it is her first time. He looks at her “Is this your first time” She nods “And you” He nods she smiles well we will both enjoy losing our virginity together” She starts riding his cock he places his hands on her breasts she then leans down and kisses him. They start thrusting against each other matches each other for pace. She smiles “I hoped that we would see each other again” He smiles “I'm glad also” She smiles “Will you be my boyfriend” He smiles “If you want me to be” She nods “Yes”.

She smiles and they kiss again. She then groans “Harder, Faster Ichigo”He nods and starts thrusting faster. She smiles then they kiss again. After a few seconds she groans “I'm almost done I can't bare it” He grins “Me to” She nods “Lets do it together” He nods. A few seconds later they both orgasm inside each other. She then collapses on top of him she rests her head on his shoulder. She sighs “I hated not seeing you for the first year having to put up with guys try and flirt with me and the occasional girl that was the worst. Now your here and were together it should stop.” He grins “You do know I'm probably the most hated guy in college and it's only been one day because of what you did” She grins “Well it's also your fault you know” He grins “And how do you figure that” She grins “You were born a year after me so it's your fault I didn't see you for a year”.  
He chuckles “So because I'm younger then you I have to get glared at for two years” She kisses him ”Yes” He shakes his head and chuckles. She climbs onto his chest there both still naked she looks at him and kisses him. Then she just lies on him he wraps his arms around her waist. They lie there for a while until they fall asleep.

The next day everyone's at college well except Ichigo he never came back home. Renji smiles “Have any of you seen Ichigo” Tatsuki smirks “You mean he never returned from his parents house” Renji shakes his head “I guess not” Tatsuki looks at Orihime who both smile. Just then Hisagi grins “There he is” They all look around Orihime grins “Wasn't he wearing that yesterday” Renji nods “Yep” Then they see Tia walk up to him and puts her hands up his t-shirt from behind. They see him smirk then turn around and they watch him as they start kissing for a few minutes before they pull away then she walks off with her friends. Ichigo sees his friends he's on his way to them when some guy stands in front of him. Ichigo yawns “You want something” The guy smirks “Stay away from her” Ichigo smirks “Get out of my way” The guy grins make me.”

Tatsuki grins they all look at her Renji grins “What's so funny” She grins “This should be funny” They all look at Ichigo who just grins. Just then Tia appears again she must have heard what's happening she stops next to the guy he looks at her “You need a real... before he can finish Tia punches him in the face. She then kisses Ichigo “You like confrontation” He shrugs “I don't pull away from it” She smiles “I'll see you later” He nods “OK” She walks off again. Ichigo looks down at the guy who's out cold he then steps over him and approaches his friends. Renji grins “Having women fight your battles are we” Ichigo grins “I could have taken him without breaking a sweat aye Tatsuki” She grins “Correct” Hisagi grins “So where did you stay last night obviously not your dads house” He grins “No I was on my way there but stayed elsewhere” Renji smirks “Well” Ichigo grins “I stayed at my girlfriends” Orihime's shocked “Does Tia know” Ichigo grins “Oh she knows she is my girlfriend” Tatsuki grins “When did that happen” Ichigo grins “After we had a lot of fun if you know what I mean” Toshiro looks shocked “You had sex” Ichigo shrugs “Maybe”

Two hours later Ichigo's sitting on the grass with his friends when Tia, and Nel walk up to them. Ichigo's lying on the grass listening to his friends when Tia sits in his lap “Hey boyfriend” He smirks “Hey” She grins “So hows your lectures so far” He smirks “It was OK” She smiles “Same for me” He sits up with her still in his lap. She wraps her legs around him and they continue kissing” Nel chuckles “Get a room you two oh wait you did last night and look what happened well I heard but didn't see” Renji's confused “You heard what” Nel grins “These to were doing the business” Hisagi grins “You dog” Ichigo breaks apart “Shut up” Nel grins “She's waited a year for Ichigo to come to college” Tatsuki nods “So you finally got yourself a girlfriend Ichigo” He nods “Yep a blond bombshell” Renji grins “And the huge tits didn't help” Ichigo grins “Well they are nice they sure tasted nice” Tia chuckles “And his body was a joy to taste even enjoyed his lollipop”.

Everyone but Renji and Toshiro starts laughing. Renji scratches his head “I don't get it” Hisagi grins “Haven't you forgot what she was doing yesterday with her lollipop” Renji nods then he gets it and smiles “She sucked his cock” Tia grins as does Ichigo. Toshiro nods “You know your going to be the most hated guy in college” Ichigo shrugs “Like I care” Tia nods “Yea I'm surprised they haven't taken a hint yet” Orihime nods “So you two are like an item now” Ichigo and Tia both nod. Orihime nods “I'm happy for you both Ichigo sure has been grumpy the last year” Tia nods “I was the same”. Tatsuki smirks “You gonna exchange numbers this time” Tia nods “We did that this morning” Renji nods “So does that mean phone sex” Ichigo rolls his eyes “Shut up Renji” Tia smiles “Not unless we need to” She smiles “Well I have to go I'll see you later” She kisses Ichigo for a minute then she leaves with Nel. Ichigo looks at his friends he shakes his head “Shut Up” Then he just lies down.

Later on they meet up again after college and they head off to the cinema after the cinema he goes back to change then they go back to her house.


	8. Lost In The Storm Part 1 Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's class in out camping whilst there all returning to camp a storm hits the camp and Ichigo and Lisa get separated then manage to find each other in the storm but without knowing where the camp is so they stumble around until they find a cave they settle down until the storm moves on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU so some characters will be OC but I don't care that much there will be a lemon scene so if you don't want to read it don't read the story as sit all leads up to it

Ichigo's class is on a camping trip Ichigo likes the outs doors so many of his friends are here also such as Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Chad, Uryu, Hisagi, Ikkaku,Yumichika, Keigo, Chizuru, Lisa, Hiyori, Shinji, Mizuiro, Menoly, Loly, Lilinette and Apacci. The camp has already been set up and now there teacher Masato Ochi is leading them off for some rock climbing Ichigo's enjoying himself he's fit as are most of the others well except Chizuru and Orihime who's not used to this type of thing. They've been climbing for several hours and are now heading back with a massive storm comes in the weathers so bad that you can hardly see infront of yourself. 

On the way Ichigo and Lisa somehow get lost from the pack and start wondering around Ichigo starts shouting but because of the storm nobody hears him. He stops for a minute he's trying to figure out where he is when he hears a scream he looks behind him someone else must have got lost also he knows where the scream was it was definitely a girls voice well it could have been Keigo's he screams like a girl he chuckles at that then stops whoever it is could be hurt or worse he shouts “Hello is anyone there” He hears a reply “Down here I slipped down the damn hill” He chuckles “Are you hurt” The girl replies “No only my prides hurt” He nods “Who is it anyway” The girl sighs “It's Lisa Ichigo” He nods “Ah Porno girl aye” She groans “Shut up and get down here” He smirks “Why don't I stay up here and you come up here” She groans “I would do but I lost my shoe and I can't walk properly.”

He grunts “Typical fine hold on I'll be down in a minute” He grabs a tree and looks down the hill “Damn it's pretty steep couldn't you have found a less steeper hill” She chuckles “Maybe next time” He chuckles “This should be fun” He starts descending down the hill but because of the torrential rain it's more a mud bank then a hill so he quickly looses him footings and slides down the hill. When he arrives at the bottom he smirks “Not really what I had in mind” He hears a chuckle “Oh my prince charming not exactly a rescue is it” He looks up “Shut it you” Lisa leans down and gives him a hand. He stands up “Seems the damsel didn't need saving after all” She groans “Dammit my socks are soaked” He smirks “How are your Porno's are they still OK” She grins”I bloody well hope so there back at camp” Ichigo smirks “Not the best idea with Keigo around he's got a weird nose” She groans “He touches them he's dead” He nods “Why do you bring them to school is school that boring to you” She shrugs “There not all Porno's there are comics also” He grins “Normal comics or romance comics” She just shrugs with a grin on her face.”

He nods “Have you found your trainer” She shakes her head “Nope” He nods “You should have worn boots especially as we were doing rock climbing” She grins “I'll remember that for next time” He chuckles “So you plan on getting lost again do you” She grins “Depends what company I'm stuck with” He snorts “Well we better find our way back up there” She looks up the hill “I'm not going anywhere without my trainer” He sighs “Do you see your trainer because I don't I'll go up there and look for it” She looks at him “You'd leave me down here a scared girl all alone in a storm” He turns to her “You scared please you read Porno's and comics during school how could you possibly be scared” She grins “Your going to have to carry me” He looks at her “Are you kidding me I'm already tired, soaked through and you want me to carry you up that damn hill”

She grins “Why yes Ichigo a real gentleman would help a damsel in distress” He scoffs “I'm hardly a gentleman Lisa and your hardly a damsel you lost a shoe suck it up” She grins “But I'm tired and soaked through surely a little sympathy is in order” He sighs “Your annoying fine get on” She grins and climbs on his back and they start there climb up the mud bank. They get less then a quarter way up before they slide back down. Lisa can feel his rock hard abs through his wet t-shirt there's a lot of rumors going on about Ichigo a lot of the girls in school like him there's even a few rumors that he might be gay she doesn't believe it but there are rumors none the less.

It takes the 20 minutes to get up and when they do there exhausted well Ichigo is he sits down and she gets of his back “Come on we have to get out of this rain get up” He sighs “Give me a minute dammit to catch my breath” She rolls her eyes “Fine” A minute later she helps him up she then gets on his back again they spend the next 10 minutes searching for her trainer without luck. He groans “Well no trainer” She nods “I see that come on we have to go try and find the camp or at least get out of the storm it's picking up again” He sighs he starts walking.

After 20 minutes there still lost the storm has covered up any signs of footprints she sighs “See anything” He sighs “What do you think I can't see shit” She nods “Well we have to find something I'm tired and soaked and my nipples are sore” He chuckles “Your tired your not even doing anything” She grins “Excuses just move it” He sighs and they keep moving. After another 10 minutes Lisa sees a cave “Ichigo I see a cave we can stay in there” He sighs “Where” She grins “Straight in front of you” He nods “I'll take your word for it” He starts walking again and after a minute he finds it he quickly jogs into the cave he's so tired his legs are killing him especially after the rock climbing then spending 20 minutes scrambling up a damn mudslide and then having the added wait of Lisa on his back and carrying her for over 30 minutes. As soon as they enter the cave he falls to his knees and she slides off him. 

She looks around whilst he catches his breath after a minute he pulls himself to his feet. She smiles “There's dry wood here and matches and even blankets maybe someone stayed here before” He nods “OK” He brings all the wood together then lights a fire whilst she brings the blankets up. She smiles “Wow you got it going you like a nature person or something” He shrugs “Something like that” She nods “Cool I'm hungry” He sighs “What do you expect me to do about it all my food in my bag back in camp” She groans “Great I need to get out of these wet clothes” Before he can stop her she's takes off her soaked jumper followed by her t-shirt and bra then quickly by her skirt and panties” Ichigo's staring completely shocked “What the hell Lisa you can't just strip without telling me” She grins “Oh sorry so what do you think nice huh” He looks at her and blushes wow she's smoking hot to be honest they've not really spoken much before she's just the girl who reads Porno's in class but damn she has a nice body.

She smiles she can see him blushing like crazy and can see him checking her out she grins “I guess your not gay after all” That seems to wake him up from his daze “What” She grins “There's rumors your gay as you've never dated before not that loads of girls haven't asked” He's gobsmacked “I'm not gay” She grins “I can see that she starts rubbing her hands on her wet breasts “You want these don't you” He's stunned “What the hell are you doing” She grins then approaches him. She stops infront of him and smirks “Do I have a nice body Ichigo-Kun” He nods “Y Y Yes” She grins “Do you want to touch me” He nods “Y Y Yes” She grins “Good” She grabs his t-shirt and lifts it up he's to stunned he doesn't stop her as she pulls it over her head and tosses it on the floor she grins “I felt this rock hard abs before but damn Ichigo-Kun there to die for.”

She's thought about Ichigo before what girl at school hasn't but she's getting a front row seat and his body is awesome she licks her lips “You know pretty much every girl is school likes you maybe a few teachers I'd expect” He's actually stunned he know he has a few admirers but every girl and maybe some of the female teachers also is quite a shock. She sees him deep in thought so she has another plan whilst he's deep in thought she goes to his jeans and unzips them that seems to do the trick he looks at her but again does nothing as she opens up the button on his jeans and pulls them down. As she pulls them down she sees the massive tent in his boxers and she grins and slides them down also.

There both now naked he's admiring her body she has an amazing body nice sized breasts great body great legs and a trimmed pussy she turns around to kick away the wet clothes and he gets a great shot of her ass and he's stunned she's amazing yea he's never really been interested in dating but name one guy who wouldn't be gobsmacked if a beautiful women pretty much did a striptease right infront of you and then helped you out of your own clothes you'd have to be blind not to notice and he certainly isn't blind.

She looks at him as she pulls down his trousers and boxers his body is ripped to fuck he has muscles all over a few scars how he got them she has no idea then his cock 10 inches at least how has no women made a move well she isn't going to make that mistake she will make her move to hell with anyone else they may think she does nothing but read Porno's or romance comics but she's still and she has had crushes before she doesn't really know if she has a crush exactly on Ichigo but like it matters he's here now and he's naked infront of her but so is she. 

For a few minutes they just stare at each other not knowing what to do. Ichigo makes the first move he steps forward reaches up with both his hands and cups her face and leans forward and kisses her. She's stunned but only for a second she never thought he would make the first move after he did nothing as she helped him out of his wet clothes. But she wastes little time and kisses him back his tongue starts wrestling with her own and it feels so good for the two of them. She follows that up by wrapping her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist bringing them closer together she feels her breasts hit his rock hard chest and it feels nice. 

He leaves one arm on her waist and uses the other one to cup her ass and he hears her grown so he takes his other arms off her waist and cups her other cheek. She literally jumps into his lap and as she does his cock brushes her wet pussy from the rain or because of what's happening is of little concern. She felt it as he cupped her ass it felt amazing and immediately moaned then he cupped the other cheek and she moans again she decided to try something and literally jumped into his lap and she ended up brushing past his cock and that slight touch brought a shiver down her spine she really wants him now no she needs him now. He seems to read her thoughts as he carries her and as the blankets are already laid out her gets on his knees and lies her on top of them. Thy go back to kissing again.

She wraps her legs around his waist then he does something new he cups her breast rubbing her already hard nipple and she moans again she's loving this finally after watching and reading so many comics she's finally doing it for real. He stops kissing her on the lips and starts licking and kissing her neck and as he does that she starts digging her nails into his back he seems to wince at the feeling but nothing else she will do what so many other girls have fantasied about especially Orihime Inoue who has a massive crush on Ichigo of course she know it everytime she looks at Ichigo she's undressing him with her eyes well screw her because she's already done it and doing a whole lot more there's others like Rukia, and Momo maybe eve Tatsuki who like him but she thinks Tatsuki is only as a friend but I bet she'd change her tune if she saw him naked in front of her who wouldn't.

After working on one breast he starts on the other one he does this for a few minutes before he takes another gamble and licks her nipple he then feels it again her nails scratching his back is she a damn cat or something although it's slightly painful he doesn't mind to much. After a minute he starts kissing the other nipple. After a few minutes he goes back to her lips those smoking hot lips so smooth and wet and so amazing he bets his friends will be so jealous. He notices as she puts her hands in his hair and it feels kind of nice he remembers his mum used to do the play with his hair when he was little she still messes with his hair now on occasion but not very often. But with Lisa doing the same thing Lisa's hands feel so much better and she's doing it whilst there making out is just so good.

After another minute they break off of kissing to get there breath back and he lies down beside her. She seems disappointed no way is she going to let it end there hell no especially as she's so wet down below. She climbs on top of him “I want you Ichigo I want you inside of me and don't worry I'm on the pill so we can fuck as much as we like “ He looks at her in shock she wants to have sex with him but after what they just did how can you blame her he got off her because he was tired but it seems she has other ideas. She starts grinding against his thighs with her own. It's his turn to groan she is so amazing. Her pussy keeps brushing his cock. He takes the plunger and grabs her ass and readjusts and when he feels he's in the right place she seems to know what to do and she lowers herself onto his cock.

She knows all about first times It will hurt she will bleed her hymen will tear but it's all worth it the pain will only be there at the start and then the pleasure will take over. She starts bouncing on his cock “It's so big Ichigo-Kun” He grins “Can you manage it” She grins “Oh I'll make it happen “ She starts bouncing again moaning his name as she rides Ichigo the pain was more irritating then anything when the Hymen teared it was painful but quick the pain went and the pleasure took over and damn it was worth it. He reaches up and starts rubbing her breasts whilst grinding up. Both enjoying there first times. He grins “If I would have known how amazing sex is I wouldn't have waited so long” She grins “If you wouldn't have waited then I wouldn't be losing my virginity to you” He looks at her “Your a virgin” She nods “Just because I talk about sex and read stuff doesn't mean I've had sex before although I've wanted to guess nobody interested me until you that is”

He nods “OK so were both losing our virginity” She nods and leans down and they kiss again. He now has his hands on her back trailing down her body is perfect. They keep going at it for another few minutes when he grunts “I'm cumming” She grins “Me to lets do it together” They continue kissing and after a minute they both feel it as her pussy clamps around his cock before she cums all over his cock and a second later he comes inside her. They ride out there highs. There both tired but he's still hard so he flips her over and gets on top of her and re-enters her pussy again. She grins and they start round 2.

This time doesn't take long either she goes back to scratching his back he could only imagine what his backs like. After they cum again he pulls out of her and he lies beside her as they come off there second sexual encounter. She leans her leg over his leg and half of her body is on top of his. For being tired they don't drop off to sleep they lie there listening to the rain and the flashes of lighting and the loud bangs of thunder but to them it's amazing. She grins “That was amazing Ichigo-Kun” He grins “Tell me about it Lisa-Chan” She grins “Do you think they will find us” He nods “Probably” She nods “Aren't you tired” He nods “Exhausted but I also love the sound of rain and the added excitement of thunder and lightning” She grins “Me to” She leans down and they kiss again. He wraps the blanket around them there both still soaked but there combined body heat should be enough.

They remain awake for another 30 minutes it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon not that there going to go out in it especially how late it is it would be suicide. Lisa is the first to fall asleep she's now fully on his chest not that he really cares he winces as his back is pretty soar he looks at her “Your a damn psycho” Of course she doesn't reply but a smile does appear on her face he smirks then close his eyes and a few minutes later he's also asleep.


	9. Lost In The Storm Part 2 What Happens Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter sees the rest of the class find Ichigo and Lisa leading to a lot of jealous and heartache

When The Storm died down everyone managed to get back to camp well almost everyone Loly, Menoly and Lilinette got lost but was eventually found. When everyone was back in camp they noticed there was still two people missing Ichigo Kurosaki and Lisa Yadomaru. Everyone was to wet and tired to continue searching so they had no choice but to eat a little dinner before getting some sleep. 

Orihime and Tatsuki shared a tent being best friends and all it was the logical choice. Tatsuki is kind of worried about Ichigo being his oldest friend but she also knows he can take care of himself then there's Lisa Yadomaru she seems like a nice girl kind of quiet always reading she certainly isn't used to the outdoors as Ichigo is maybe she got lost maybe Ichigo's with her she guesses they will find out tomorrow. She finally drops off to sleep but her friend Orihime isn't so calm.

Orihime sighs she has a major crush on Ichigo she has for years she's known him for years of course not as long as Tatsuki but a long time. She knows she's not the only one who likes him she's seen all the other girls in school leering at Ichigo imagining what it would be like to be with him and she can't deny she hasn't thought of that also she loves his hair his smile his enthusiasm his will to keep everyone safe it's all great qualities that make her like him so much but it also attracts everyone else for the same reason. Then there's Lisa Yadomaru she's seen her occasionally leering also although not as much as everyone else but she still does it. Now there both missing and she's fearing the worst especially if there together she can't lose her Kurosaki-Kun not to anyone he's not the type of guy to just sleep around well she hopes not. She can still here the sound of the rain it's not letting up and now there's thunder and lightning to add to the mix she doesn't hate this type of weather she actually kind of finds it calming. She sighs “Be Safe Kurosaki-Kun” She then drifts off to sleep.

The say the least the guys aren't worried in the slightest there making bets on what's going on Renji and Hisagi have bet there together and having sex. Keigo and Mizuiro are against it not thinking Ichigo's that kind of guy. Ikkaku and Yumichika are divided Ikkaku thinks Ichigo's getting some whereas Yumichika thinks otherwise they will all have to wait and see what happens when they find them but for now they have to get some sleep.

The next days after they've all eaten there breakfasts they start preparing to go and look for Ichigo and Lisa. Renji takes Ichigo's bag incase he needs some spare clothes. Hiyori takes Lisa's for the same reason. They then start searching but it will take time they have no idea when they lost them. To say there is a lot of jealous girls and boys would be an understatement half the girls in this class like Ichigo and the same goes for the boys in regards to Lisa.

It takes them two hours of searching to come across the cave that Lisa and Ichigo are in. Renji finds them first and what he sees brings a massive smirk on his face “I've so won this bet”. Hisagi is the next to find them and he also smirks “Seems we both win same for Ikkaku” Renji groans “A three way split no way” Hisagi grins “Yea hey miss we found them” Everyone quickly arrives at the cave and they all see Lisa and Ichigo asleep with Lisa lying on top of Ichigo. There's a lot of shocks then Renji notices something “Hey look there clothes are away from them” Everyone notices and looks back at the sleeping pair. Lisa seems to start waking up she sits up but she's still covered from the waist down but she stretches and everyone can see her back. She seems to hear some gasps and looks over her shoulders and she smirks.

There is a lot of girls glaring at her right now how can she seduce there Ichigo. For some reason Orihime hasn't clicked on yet. Tatsuki looks at her puzzled “You OK Orihime”She turns to Tatsuki “I'm fine Tatsuki-Chan there just sharing body head it's a survival thing” Tatsuki rolls her eyes and sighs Orihime can be so naive sometimes. All of Ichigo's friends are grinning.   
She's still actually straddling Ichigo's lap she guesses it would be a good time to wake up Ichigo. She nudges his shoulder “Wake up Ichigo-Kun” He groans “Five more minutes” She grins and leans down “Everyone is watching us” Ichigo sits up and all the girls get a good look at his abdomen with his rock hard abs and there all gobsmacked. He's not like Lisa he's a bit conscientious about the situation. He looks around gets a thumbs up from Renji, Hisagi and Ikkaku. Masato steps forward and even she is stunned even she kind of has the hots for Ichigo not that she'd ever tell anyone but seeing his body now freezes her in place.

After a minute she seems to come out of her daze “I'm so glad your both safe I wouldn't want to have been the one to tell your parents you went missing” She looks over her shoulder “Who has there bags bring them forward” Renji and Hiyori steps forward and places there bags close to them. Masato sees the clothes close to them still wet it seems she looks back and smiles “Get dressed you two then we will get you something to eat before we return to camp” They both nod Ichigo leans over for his bag and everyone sees the scratches all over his back and immediately look at Lisa who just grins back. It's then that Orihime seems to get it and she looks from Lisa to Ichigo and then to the floor. Tatsuki hasn't taken her eyes off Ichigo's body in her head she's getting told “Damn girl why the fuck didn't you fuck that guy senseless. Deep down she knows it's true they used to train together when they were much younger and she can't deny she has always found him attractive who wouldn't.

Orihime can't believe it she's missed her chance after seeing the scratches on his back she knew they'd had sex there was scratches all over his back they must have been busy at it all night she sighs it's not fair.

After a few minutes there both dressed and there given some breakfast Ichigo sits down his friends are about to go and sit with him until Lisa walked over and sits next to him she smiles at him and they start eating whilst there eating there's a lot of talking a lot of bitching going on also not that either of them care much. There just eating and laughing at each others jokes. Orihime is getting really jealous just what does he see in Lisa she's also kicking herself for not making a move she's known him for so many years but never made her move and now after one action she's got what she wanted so much it's heartbreaking.

Lisa smiles “Hey can I ask you something” He looks at her and nods “Sure” She sighs “Do you regret what happened last night” He looks at her “No although it was a shock no I didn't regret it happening why do you” She looks down “I don't know it was amazing but there are so many girls who like you and although I like you also it's jus... before she can finish he lifts up her chin which had dropped when she replied to what he said. She looks at him as he reaches forward and kisses her on the lips. She smiles and kisses him back. Everyone's watching again his friends are smirking well his guy friends at least. Orihime is trying not to burst into tears.

Lisa changes positions and sits into his lap as they start making out in front of everyone. Neither of them really care about being discreet. This is the last straw for Orihime who quickly runs away. Ichigo did see her run away and was a bit ashamed as they are close but although he likes her as a friend that is all they'll ever be the sooner she realises that the sooner she can move on. He looks back at Lisa. After a few the teacher coughs “Excuse me you two but do that in your own time were returning to camp. They both stop kissing and stand up and start walking back with the rest a few people glare at the pair of them like Ichigo really gives a crap he just glares at them.

On the other hand Lisa isn't like Ichigo to be honest she mainly keeps herself to herself most day yes she has a few friends Hiyori, Loly, Menoly and Lilinette but she still doesn't like people staring at her. Ichigo notices her sad look and sighs and glares at all the girls and they look away obvious hurt on there eyes he then feels her hand hold onto his clenched fist he looks down and opens his hand and there hands entangle. After walking for 10 minutes they arrive back in camp. They then release there hands and go to there own tents. As Ichigo comes out of his tent he sees Orihime there he sighs “Hi Inoue” She looks at him “Why Kurosaki-Kun why her I've liked you for years.”

He sighs “Inoue you are my friend and that will never change but I'm sorry to say that's all it will ever be I like you but as a friend only I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but it's the truth you will find someone special your an amazing girl, kind and funny your a great girl and you will find someone but it won't be me I'm sorry” She looks up “You really think I'm funny” He chuckles “Very funny your insane drawings and the stuff that comes out of your head are a real laugh it's also funny that your a bit of a Klutzs” She grins “I am aren't I” He nods there are nice guys out there Toshiro's a nice guy Hisagi is OK Renji is head over heals for Rukia but you didn't hear that from me and Chad nice as for Keigo your far to good for him. Uryu is so far up his ass I don't think he knows the difference from a man and a women well he probably does he's a smart guy”

She's took in all this knowledge especially the Renji, Rukia bit she knew they were close but she doesn't even think Rukia knows. He smiles “I'll see you later OK Inoue” She nods “OK Kurosaki-Kun” She watches him leave she is still sad but she wants him to be happy and if Lisa can make him happy then that's good enough for her.

He meets up with his friends and they congratulate him. Renji grins “She's a nice looking girl Ichigo had us worried that maybe you were gay or something like that” Ichigo grunts “If I wasn't in a decent mood you'd be unconscious” Renji puts his hands up “Chill man I was just joking so what we all want to know is did you ya know do the business we all saw your back man what did she do to you, use your back for a scratching post” Ichigo surprises them when he smirks “Sure felt like it” Everyone's shocked. Keigo grins “So you two really you know did it” Ichigo grins “Twice” Renji grins “OK guys the ones who lost owe me,Ikkaku and Hisagi double cough up” The ones who bet which was pretty much everyone but Uryu hand money over to Renji who's about to split it when Ichigo grabs the money “You bet against me I take the winnings.”

Renji, Hisagi and Ikkaku all look at him He just smirks and walks away and back to his tent and starts packing it up as it's time there all leaving. As it's all packed up he gets up and sees Lisa smiling at him “Hey Ichigo-Kun” He smiles “Hey guess what” She grins “What” He grins Renji, Ikkaku and Hisagi bet that we'd have sex they won but also lost but on the plus side they paid for our first date” She grins “Oh so where are we going” He scratches his head “Actually I have no idea do you have a suggestion” She grins “How about a movie then dinner and a walk I don't know I'm not really that imaginative.” He smiles “That's a good idea all of it” She grins “Really” he nods.

They hold hands again as they walk to the mini buses waiting for them all Ichigo and Lisa sit next to each other. As the drive home will take several hours Lisa leans on his shoulder and falls asleep. He smiles and strokes her hair it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep also.

Renji wakes them both up when they arrive back in Karakura. They all say goodbye to there friends at first Ichigo goes with Lisa to her house. When she gets there she hugs her parents before going upstairs to change for there date then she tells her parents she's going out she doesn't wait for a reply but just leaves she told Ichigo to wait down the road saying the time wasn't right to tell her parents just yet. He agreed as this is kind of sudden. They then went to his house and like he did she waited outside he didn't take long either he came out after a few minutes he comes out he approaches her wearing black jeans with a black t-shirt with a number 15 on it with a brown leather jacket. She smiles he looks so hot wearing that he approaches her “You ready to go” She nods “You look nice” He smiles “This it's nothing you look nice also sorry I didn't say anything earlier”. She grins “It's OK come on lets go boyfriend” He grins “OK lets go Girlfriend.” She takes his hand again and they head off to start there date.


	10. Mrs Popular And The BadBoy Part 1 First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's a normal high school pupil he has a few friends but he's also a bit of a trouble maker. Nel is a very popular girl in school very popular with the boys but she's never found someone who interests her. One day whilst walking home she's harassed by several thugs until she's saved by Ichigo the problem is being so popular she doesn't know who he really is but as he saved her she's determined to find out who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU story so people will be OC. Ichigo is very different he's sarcastic arrogant and rude but it's just the way he is in this story.

Ichigo arrives at school he meets his friends Chad, Ikkaku and Renji. They all bump fists. Renji grins “So you made it” Ichigo grunts “Blame my dad he's an ass” Ikkaku grins “Are you saying he still attacks you in the mornings” Ichigo grunts “The Old Goat annoys the hell out of me” Chad speaks “Why does he attack you” Ichigo grunts “Because he's an ass” They all just nod.

Nel arrives at school she sees her friends Tia, Rangiku, Lisa, Nanao and Isane she grins “Hey girlfriends” Tia grins “Wow girl your almost late it's not like you” Nel grins “Yea I know had a power cut so my alarm didn't go off” Rangiku laughs “Your still lucky to get here on time” Nel grins “That's true but you know me like to make an entrance” Nanao raises an eyebrow “You didn't exactly do anything flashy” Nel smirks “Well I'm here that's what matters” Lisa nods “Lets get to class.” They all nod.

As there walking to class they pass four guys all with weird looks one with Spiky Ginger. One has Red spiky hair, One of them is bald and the last one's a giant. Nel notices them all but then moves on. Ichigo and the rest saw the six girls pass there all popular girls especially the blond, the redhead and the green haired girl Tia, Rangiku and Nelliel respectively” Ichigo briefly looks at Nel and Tia there both attractive not to mention there breasts are enormous but a lot of guys like her so there all welcome to them.

The rest of the day goes pretty slowly Ichigo ends up getting into a fight with Ganju Shiba not surprisingly there always butting heads but they were both given detention. Even in detention they still continued there arguments it's weird that they hate each other even though there cousins.

Jushiro is the teacher dealing with the detention this evening he sighs as there still arguing he sighs “Would you two please be quiet and sit there and be quiet your supposed to be cousins I really don't understand why you fight” Ichigo looks at Ganju and scoffs Ganju does the same. Jushiro just sighs.

Meanwhile Nel's walking home she split up from Tia and her friends she has to pick up some supplies for tea why her mum asked her to pick them up is beyond her but she does it anyway she finds the supermarket and looks at the shopping list and gets what she needs to get.

Ichigo finally leaves the school and starts making his way home his dad will probably moan at him about his anger. He sighs like that's anything new. He walks home.

After Nel leaves the supermarket she's approached by several guys she gulps “Crap” There's four of them they see her one of them smiles “Well hello there pretty girl what have you got there” He tries to grab her bag but she pulls away. Another one smiles “This girls feisty” The third smiles “Well what are we going to do with her” She looks at them with fear What are they going to do with me.

Ichigo's walking down the street when he hears three guys they seem to be surrounding a girl and they keep passing her around between them. He watches them for a second until he sees someone he knows It's Nel from school so he jumps in. Ichigo lunges in and punches the first one in the face knocking him out.

Nel notices someone come in and attacks one of them she immediately remembers him from earlier the other two have left her now to gang up on the kid from school. One of them punches Ichigo in the chest but if they thought that would stop him there mistaken he shrugs it off like it was nothing and elbows the one who hit him in the gut then kicks the other in the face knocking him out. He turns to the third who's getting back to his feet. Before he can get ready Ichigo punches him in the face. Ichigo then grabs his chest he's used to fighting through the pain. He looks over at Nel then hears people coming he looks over his shoulder and sees six more guys coming he sighs “Get out of here I'll hold them off.”

She sees the guys coming then turns to her savior “There's to many come with me” He sighs “Just go I'll be fine” He turns to them and waits when he looks over his shoulder she's still frozen in place “Go Nel” She looks at him He knows my name She nods “OK” She finally starts running luckily her long legs as a sprinter at school come in handy she turns around at the end of the street to see the guy engaging the thugs.

Ichigo notices she's gone and lets out a sigh then runs at the six guys. He catches the first one by surprise knocking him out with an elbow to the face. He's caught by two of them who both kick him in the gut it knocks him off his feet and he falls to his knees and they start kicking him. He wraps his arms around his head to stop them from doing some damage. When they start getting tired he makes his move he grabs one of there legs and pushes him into one of the others. 

He then gets to his face he has blood coming down his face he has a gash on his head and he has a bloody lip he attacks them as there tired he manages to overpower them all kicking several of them in the arms,legs and chest. After a few minutes he's the last one standing or for him on his knees. 

After a minute he stands up he looks around nine people unconscious he's impressed he took them all out he winces as he starts to make his way home. When he gets home he opens the door Karin, Yuzu and Isshin look up Yuzu's shocked “Ichi-Nii what happened” He grunts “Got into a fight” Karin sighs “How many” Ichigo smirks “Nine” Isshin sighs “What happened” Ichigo sighs “I saw a girl from school getting picked on by three of them I saved her but then six more turned up I told her to go they caught me but I took them out eventually” Isshin sighs “Follow me I'll patch you up” Yuzu sighs “Are you OK Ichi-Nii” He nods “I'll be fine don't worry about me.”

Isshin patches him up he has to give him several stitches in his head and the same with his lip. When Isshin pulls off Ichigo's top he's stunned to see the bruises his chest is black and blue he hears a gasp and looks around to see Yuzu crying. Karin is staring but speechless. Isshin sighs “Karin take Yuzu upstairs” Karin nods at her dad and takes Yuzu's hand and leads her away. 

Isshin sighs “You really took a beating but I'm proud of you” Ichigo nods “Thanks but the reason I was late was because I got detention for fighting with Ganju” Isshin sighs “Again what is wrong with you but enough of that I'm not happy but for saving that girl made it better.”

Ichigo nods then Isshin starts bandaging up his ribs “A few bruised ribs my boy but nothing more” He nods “What about my arms and legs” Isshin sighs and looks at his arms and sighs “Some bruising lets see your legs then” Ichigo is thankful his sisters are gone he slides down his trousers and Isshin cleans up the grazes and puts some more bandages. Ichigo puts his trousers back on then leaves the clinic he goes back in the main house. Yuzu sees him “Are you OK Ichi-Nii” He nods “Yea” She nods “You hungry” He nods “Yea make me something I'm going to have a shower” She nods “OK Ichi-Nii” He nods and heads upstairs and grabs a towel and heads into the bathroom.

He starts up the shower and steps in as soon as the water hits his body he winces but he lets it go. After 10 minutes he turns off the shower and wraps the towel around his body and heads to his room. He dries himself off and then changes into fresh clothes. 

He then heads downstairs as soon as he gets down Yuzu smiles “Dinners ready Ichi-Nii” He nods “Thanks Yuzu” He sits down and starts eating” Karin sits next to him “Your a bit stupid to fight them all” He nods “Yea maybe but if we ran there was a chance they could have caught us” She nods “Yea but there was a chance they wouldn't have” He nods “You know me” She nods “Yea” He continues eating when he's done he heads to his room and lies down on his bed and drifts off to sleep.

The next day Nel's at school she's still a little shaken up from what happened last night she's lucky that Ginger haired Spiky kid came when he did who knows what could have happened. She told Tia what happened. Nel asked if she knew the kids name but Tia didn't neither did any of her other friends when she told them what happened.

Ichigo arrives in school no attack from his dad this morning which he was thankful for he ate breakfast well most of it he was already late for school. When he enters school a lot of people look at him and his bruised arms and his bruised face and his cuts on his face.

When he gets into the cafeteria he meets Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Chad. Renji looks shocked “What the fuck happened to you” Ichigo sits on the chair “Don't ask” Ikkaku grins “Looks like you went 10 rounds with a boxer” Ichigo grunts “Felt like it” Hisagi sighs “So what happened” Ichigo sighs then tells them. There all surprised as are a few people who overheard.

Nel and her friends enter the cafeteria Tia looks over “Is that him” Nel looks over and sees his arms and face “Oh my god look at him” Tia nods “Looks in bad shape” Rangiku smirks “So that's your savior” Nel nods “He looks fine when he told me to leave.

Chad sighs “You keep holding your ribs” Ichigo nods “Well that happens when they catch you by surprise then start kicking the crap out of ya” He lifts up his shirt and they see his bandages and can see the bruises all over his chest.

Nel,Tia and Rangiku stepped closer and saw it also. Tia cringes “Ouch he took a beating” Nel nods “Yea I hope he's OK” Isane raises an eyebrow “Why” Nel looks at her “What do you mean why he risked his life to save me and look what happened to him” Isane just shrugs “Probably just wanted to impress you” Tia looks at her “Yea people really allow themselves to get beaten up to get someone's attention.”

Chad sighs “So you won in the end though right” Ichigo nods “Yea after they laid into me for a few minutes they got tired then I attacked left them all unconscious but I was barely standing probably still tired from my fight with Ganju earlier” Renji grins “You beat ya record” Ichigo looks at him “What record” Ikkaku grins “Your last best target was beating five people you just topped it by four.”

Nel and Tia sighs. Tia smirks “Now I know who he is not his name but his reputation he's a bit of a bad boy getting into fights a lot of the school avoid him” Nel nods “Maybe so but I still would like to thank him but not now when he's alone” Tia smirks “Thank him how” Nel sighs “Not in a perverted way Tia I'm not Lisa” Lisa sighs “Hey” Tia and Nel just rolls there eyes.

Ichigo sighs “Damn I feel like crap” Chad nods “But you protected someone you should be proud” Ichigo scoffs “Whatever, all it got me is busted up, I doubt she even knows who I am doubt she even knows my name seriously why would a popular girl give a damn it's not even worth thinking about” He gets up from his chair “I'll catch you later” He looks back and sees her with her friends they make eye contact for a second before he walks off.

Nel was slightly sad at his words but in a way he was true she doesn't really know him yes she's seen him around school but she also doesn't know his name but to say she probably doesn't give a damn hurt the most does he think that just because she's popular she'll ignore that he saved her she was so relived when he jumped in she'd never been more scared in her life.

After walking away from Renji and the others he calmed down maybe he was a bit harsh but what did he care he's way out of her league she's attractive, smoking hot a real beauty a real catch for anyone but not him he's just a thug as some people call him yea he rescued her but he'd rescue anyone who was being harassed by those punks there always at it he can just imagine what would have happened if he didn't get there when he did. 

He shudders at that thought no women should ever have to go through that. All his is a badboy who's full of scars what girl in her right mind would consider that especially a girl like Nelliel.

The rest of the day goes OK nothing to strenuous unless you count listening to the teacher go on and on and on for two hours then another two hours of crap about stuff that happened hundreds of years ago come on what is the damn point in knowing something about a dead culture it's just pointless it's not as if he's going to go for a job interview and they ask him, So Mr Kurosaki tell me why the Rulers of Ancient Egypt constantly conspired against each other it's just not going to happen so what's the damn point in studying it, yea he could understand if someone wants to become a damn historian or something it would come in handy but not for him.

At lunch Renji and Ikkaku bored him to death with boring drivel about pointless garbage like anyone cares about how Ikkaku keeps his damn head nice and shiny or how Renji keeps his hair like he does it's just stupid and pointless at least Chad has the decency to keep quiet not that Chad's ever been one to talk much. He just eats his lunch in peace like Ichigo. At least he eats well Yuzu is really to good to him she always makes sure he has more then enough for his lunch he's always thankful for her and today is no exception. 

He looks over the railing whilst he eats and sees her again with her blond friend he smirks there both bombshells her other friends aren't bad either he's heard one of them is kind of perverted always reading romance comics but she's also scary from what Renji told him. One time a guy was trying to talk to her and when she ignored him he made the mistake of taking the magazine off her and made and even bigger mistake by ripping it in half Renji laughed for ages after she beat the crap out of him so badly he was in hospital more a month. 

Then there's the Red Head he's heard that she flirts like crazy with both sexes it's kind of funny and in a way kind of disturbing. He doesn't know much about the blond girl he knows she's pretty quick and athletic like Nel from what he's told by Keigo his friend but saying that from Keigo isn't saying much every girl is hot in Keigo's opinion but he can't deny on this occasion Keigo's spot on both Nelliel and Tia are smoking hot He sighs then looks back to his friends and the constant drivel.

Nel's listening to Rangiku talk about a guy she met yesterday when she went to the mall. Nel just looks away Rangiku is one of her best friends but it's weird that she goes through boyfriends and occasional girlfriends so often. To be honest she hasn't been able to focus on anything all day only her savior who seems to think so little of her maybe she doesn't know anything about him but that's a good enough reason to get to know him better it's just a matter of when or if he wants to talk to her she admits he's pretty attractive she does wonder why he seems so hostile. 

She sighs she will have to get him alone to thank him personally. She just has to think of what to say to him and if he will listen to him. There's only one way to find out she will have to wait for him after school and speak to him.


	11. Mrs Popular And The BadBoy Part 2 Getting Her Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees Ichigo and Nel meet up and finally start to understand each other

The rest of the went surprisingly quickly for the two of them for different reasons of course Nel was enjoying her lessons she loves school so many things you can learn it's all so exciting to her although not everything she learns will come in handy years from now but you never know.

As for Ichigo he was able to block out pretty much everything that's been said it's kind of a skill although his dad would probably be furious that he does this but he doesn't care school sucks if he has a choice he wouldn't even come to school but it's mandatory which sucks for him.

When the lessons over he leaves the class he goes straight to his locker and grabs his stuff he's supposed to have football after school today but he's already spoken to the coach Tessai who let him miss class until he's better.

Nel's outside waiting for him her friends have already left Tia was reluctant to leave until her mum called her and told her to get home to look after her little sister whilst she goes out with her father. So that just leaves Nel waiting for her savior it's stupid she still doesn't doesn't even know his name this should be an enjoyable discussion if he even turns up that is she knows now that he plays football but she doubts with his injuries that he will risk getting hurt even more.

He walks out of the school his chest still hurts his idiotic cousin left him alone today which is a relief. He only takes a few steps before he sees her she's just standing there he wonders why. Surely she can't be waiting for him why would she be doing that, He turns away from her and carries on walking.

She sighs surely he should be out by now. She turns back to the school and at the corner of her eye sees him walking in the opposite direction of where she is. Being a sprinter like Tia she easily catches up to him "Hey wait up" He turns around and looks surprised so she was waiting for him but why.

She finally stops infront of him she's not out of breath or anything she smiles "Hi" He raises an eyebrow but says nothing" She sighs "Can't you talk" He sighs "When I feel like it so what do you want" She sighs "You know you have a real attitude problem you know that" He scoffs "So people keep telling me if you've come here to moan at me you can save your breath" She sighs this isn't going according to plan at all. "I want to thank you for saving me yesterday I know you don't really know me but I'm grateful I could only imagine what they would have done if you wouldn't have come along when you did" He rolls his eyes "You don't want to know what them crepes would have attempted to do" She sighs "Nothing good I suspect" He just nods She looks at him "I'm sorry you got hurt" He just nods "What were you doing out all alone by yourself that area is a rough neighborhood."

She nods "Not by choice I can tell you" He nods "Did you get home OK" She nods "Yes thanks to you I can't believe you stayed and fought them off by yourself" He sighs "If I would have followed you they could have caught us I might be an arsehole but I'm not a person who allows a girl to get hurt so I stayed behind so you could get away" She nods "And you got badly hurt I was worried about you" He looks confused "Why you hardly know me do you even know my name" She looks down ashamed at that.

He sighs "Names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki and your Nel" She looks up He knows my name now I do feel stupid "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" He nods "I see" She smiles "So how long until your all healed up I saw your chest it looked pretty bruised." He nods "A week maybe it's lucky my dad's a doctor" She nods "Lucky you then my friend Tia says your a bit of a badboy and a trouble maker" He smirks "I guess you could say that" She smiles "May I ask why you do you like fighting that much" He shrugs "I'm good at it" She nods "Maybe so but surely you don't intentionally get into fights" He shrugs "Unless it's my cousin Ganju nah I just end the fights mostly.

" She nods "Your friends seem to want you to fight" He smirks "Yea they get a thrill out of fighting" She sighs "I don't understand why guys get a thrill out of fighting" He smirks "The same way I don't understand why women get a thrill out of shopping." She grins "You may have a point there" He smirks "No offence but is this thing were doing actually going anywhere." She smiles "Not one for idle chit chat" He rolls his eyes "Do I look like that type of guy" She smiles "No" He groans "I don't really understand you" She seems confused "What do you mean by that."

He sighs "Well your popular I'm not do I really need to say anymore I don't really see the point in us having this discussion it's pretty meaningless" She sighs "I find you interesting you saved my life even though you hardly know me you could have just left me you had no obligation to help me whatsoever" He smirks "Nobody deserves to be bullied or harassed I just did what any normal person would do" She pulls a face "Wrong any normal person wouldn't have got involved" He sighs "I could never let anyone get hurt if I had the chance to save them I may be an arrogant badboy trouble maker but I was brought up right what do you think I would have felt like if I heard that they had done something bad to you and I could have done something and didn't."

She lowers her head in shame he had a point "You know being popular isn't all fun and games sometimes I hate being popular all the guy's staring at me because I'm pretty acting like I'm better then everyone else that's just not me or Tia. All the looks guys give us brings us in shivers they look at us like a piece of meat it's creepy." He rolls his eyes "And I suppose girls don't look at boys the same way."

She sighs "Have you got an answer for everything" He shrugs "I don't have the answer for why were still having this discussion or still talking" She nods "I'm trying to be nice but your throwing everything back in my face, why." He raises an eyebrow "You want to know I don't understand why a popular girl like your is talking to someone like me I'm a troublemaker I get into fights I'm arrogant, sarcastic have no time for idle BS and hate school, learning pointless bs I'm probably not gonna remember or won't need in the future. School is a drag you'd do best to find someone better to befriend if that's what your even her for."

He doesn't wait for a reply he just walks off leaving a shocked Nel to be honest she doesn't know what she really is here for but she does smile she actually likes his arrogance it's kind of refreshing she also likes is badboy image he interests her even more I'll annoy you until you give in and we become friends She laughs she starts walking home luckily she doesn't live to far from the school plus it's not to dark.

After leaving Nel he shook his head he can't really understand what that was all about she surely was a weird girl it was weird though what exactly was she trying to get out of that discussion of course it was thanking him at first but after that what was her goal did she want to befriend him. He sighs Did she want to be my friend but why He shakes his head Such a weird girl He continues walking and after a while he gets home.

When he gets inside he sees Karin sitting down on the couch he sits next to her "Hey sis" She looks at him "Oh hey Ichi-Nii" He ruffles her hair "Where's dad I expected him to attack me" She grins "He's out on a visit plus your injured he won't attack you until your healed" He nods "Lucky me" She nods "You want to play some video games" He shrugs "Sure" She grins and puts on the computer and they start playing. Yuzu comes in "Hey Ichi-Nii" He nods "Hey Yuzu" She nods "I'm making dinner" He nods "OK" They continue playing Karin grins she misses this with her brother but she guesses with his injuries he's kind of got nothing to do so she's glad she can spend some time with him. A short while later Yuzu comes in and joins them in the game.

When Isshin comes back he sees all his kids playing video games he smiles he knows his daughters miss spending time with there bug brother he's not usually at home he sits down and watches them there all having fun it seems. Ichigo looks up from the game and sees Isshin grinning he smirks then gets back on with the game. Just as Ichigo's about to win Karin and Yuzu look at each other and they drop there controllers and jump on Ichigo. Isshin bursts out laughing he smiles. Just then the door opens and Masaki comes in she sees her kids all play fighting then she sees Isshin with a massive grin on his face she smiles "Ah look at that my little babies all having fun"

Ichigo looks up "Hey mum" She smiles "Your father told me what happened how are you feeling" He nods "I'm OK" She nods "How are my little babies" Yuzu and Karin grin "Were beating up or brother" She nods "I see that" Yuzu gets up "How was your trip mum" She smiles "It was good I'm glad to be back" Yuzu smiles "I'll finish the dinner" Yuzu smiles and walks into the kitchen.

The next day Ichigo walks to school he's glad his mum's back she's been in Tokyo for over a month. He's even feeling better his ribs feel better. He finally arrives at school he sees Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Chad and Keigo all there he sighs Great Keigo's here what does he want. Keigo's the one that seems him first "IICCHHIIGGOO" Ichigo sighs as soon as Keigo gets close he clothesline's him "Stay" Ikkaku laughs "Yes down boy" Ichigo nods "Sup guys" Renji grins "You look happy" Ichigo shrugs "My mums home I guess" Keigo nods "Wow she's been gone a month" Ichigo nods "Yes Karin and Yuzu were happy there mum's back" Renji nods "So hows ya injuries" He shrugs "Much better still a little stiff but better then yesterday."

Nel arrives at school she's in a happy mood after Ichigo left her she went home and thought of ways of how to make Ichigo her friend maybe something more but a friend will suffice for now. Tia stops next to her "Why are you looking so happy" Nel smirks "I spoke to him yesterday" Tia raises an eyebrow "Spoke to who" She smiles Ichigo" Tia raises her eyebrow "And he is" Nel grins "The troublemaker" Tia smirks "Oh and "Nel grins "We spoke for a while he's playing hard to get" Tia grins "What do you mean" Nel grins "He was trying to persuade me by saying all of his faults but I think he's interesting I like his arrogance he's feisty he's a badboy but he interests me he's very argumentative but I like a challenge."

Tia smirks "So what are you saying you want to pursue him" Nel smirks "I will make him mine I know you saw his bruise chest but did you see his abs looked very tasty" Rangiku grins "So I didn't know you was interested in anyone but you like the badboy what did you call him Ichigo" Nel nods "Yea" Rangiku grins "Well he has a great body you know I've seen his chest before I was looking for the coach happened to peak inside the men's locker room saw him come out of the shower with just a towel on six pack at least and his arms damn yummy" Nel blushes "You get all the nice views but I will do better I will get all of him."

Ichigo sees Nel across the room with the blond and redhead they seem to be having a laugh he noticed they kept looking his way. It confused him especially after what he said to her yesterday. Renji nudges him "What you doing checking out those three" Ichigo sighs and tells him what happened after school. Everyone listened and there shocked. Keigo pouts "You spoke to Nel" Ichigo shrugs "She wanted to thank me" Ikkaku grins "From what you said she might want more" Ichigo raises his eyebrow "What do you mean she might want more" Hisagi sighs "Your so dense" Ichigo sighs "Get your point across Hisagi" Chad sighs "She might want to be your friend or maybe a more romantic relationship."

Everyone stares at Chad he doesn't usually speak that often but apart from Ichigo they all agree with him. Ichigo sighs "I don't understand though why would she want to be with me" Renji smirks "Why indeed" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Shut up" He looks over at the girls and Nel smiles at him he raises an eyebrow What the hell is wrong with her He watches her as she waves at him he has no idea what the hell she's doing he shakes his head.

He turns back to his friend's with one last quick glance back at them and there all looking at him and smiling he turns back around and he sees Renji grinning at him "Do you like her" Ichigo sighs "Who Nel" Hisagi grins "So you know her name" Ichigo shrugs yea her names Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck so what" Keigo grins Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck aye" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Drop dead Keigo" Ikkaku grins "Come on we better head to class." They all nod and head to class.

Nel and the girls grin Tia grins "Your driving him insane" Nel grins "Well that's one step closer" Rangiku grins "He kept on looking back" Nel nods "Yea but he has no idea what's going on" She grins "Come on lets go girls to class" They all nod and follow Nel.

Nothing happens until lunchtime Ichigo's about to head up to the roof when he realises his lunch is in his locker so he has to split up from his friends he sighs "I'll catch up to you left my lunch in my locker" Renji sighs "Well hurry up then" Ichigo grunts "Shut up" He turns around and heads to his locker.

Nel's with her friends when she sees Ichigo break off from his friends. She smiles "I'll see you later" Rangiku grins "Where you off to" Tia grins "Your following him" Nel grins and walks off. She sees Ichigo reaches his locker and he opens it up and starts fishing through the locker moving the books out of the way. Nel stops next to the locker so as soon as he closes it he'll see her.

Ichigo closes his locker and looks to the side and sees Nel grinning at him he groans "What do you want Nel" She grins "Just thought I'd come and say hi" He sighs "OK you said Hi you can go now" She grins "Do you think I'm attractive" He sighs "Why do you want to know" She grins "Let's just say your answer interests me" He sighs "Why I told you yesterday I'm not worth it" She grins "Yea I know I just chose to ignore what you said."

He sighs "I really don't get you" She grins "So do you think I'm attractive" He sighs "Yes of course you are so is Tia what does it matter there's a lot of better people who like you" She shrugs "I know there is but let me tell you something none of them interest me like you do. Your a badboy I like that besides your saved my ass. I doubt any of the other admirers would have risked there lives for me but you did you fought against nine people you took a beating so I could get away your my hero and I think you deserve a reward."

He looks at her "What do you mean" She smiles and steps forward and wraps her arms around his neck. Ichigo's shocked and his eyes are nearly popping out of his head What is she doing is she going to kiss me She smiles then leans forward he's still shocked Crap she's going to kiss me. Her lips meet his and she smiles. He can't believe this Nel of all people is kissing him and wow it feels nice she pulls away and smiles "That was nice that's just a taste of things to come" He looks at her shocked "Why kiss me" She grins "Because I wanted to" She grabs his shirt collar brings him forward and there lips meet again.

This time he kisses her back although he's still shocked this is actually happening. She closes her eyes as he kisses her her tongue licks his lower lip begging him to open his mouth. He obliges her and her tongue enters his mouth. The tongues start wrestling for dominance. They continue this for a few minutes until the break for air as soon as they do she smiles gives his one last quick kiss then turns around and walks away. He watches her go and he's in shock. After a few minutes he finally moves he licks his lips then makes his way up to the roof.


	12. Mrs Popular And The BadBoy Part 3 Not Letting Go

Ichigo finally made it to the roof when his friends saw him they looked confused they noticed he was in a sort of trance it was weird he sits down and for a moment touches his lips with his finger and then with his lips. He looks up and sees his friends staring at him with confused looks on there faces he sighs “WHAT” There's no way I'm telling them what just happened I can't really believe it myself. 

Renji finally speaks “What took you so long you only went to your locker” Ikkaku nods “Yea and what's with the trance” Ichigo looks at them both “Trance” They both roll there eyes but continue eating along with the rest of them he opens his lunch and starts eating also but he's still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. 

Nnot only did she kiss him but he kissed her back and they even used tongue he looks at Keigo and shudders he's definitely not telling Keigo he's the worst one out of the lot of them. He continues eating but looks over the railing and he sees her sitting with all her friends and there all laughing.

Tia grins “So you snogged him” Rangiku grins “Knew you had it in you girl” Lisa grins “So you used tongue how was it” Nel blushes “It was nice I know it's not my first kiss but I think it was his he was surprisingly good if it was his first kiss but I think I scared the life out of him” Tia grins “Well obviously not to much he kissed you back after all” Lisa grins “And he allowed you to tongue wrestle with him”Nel nods “he did didn't he.”

Rangiku smirks “So what's your next step” Nel shrugs “Not sure” Isane sighs “What do you see in that troublemaker” Tia smirks “You mean besides his rock hard abs his badboy personality and the fact he saved her life” Isane nods “Yea besides that” Nel smirks “He's a good kisser he's sarcastic and well he interests me that nobody else has.”

Rangiku smirks “Is he dating material though what do you really know about him” Nel smirks “Your one to talk Rangiku do you know about everyone you date” Rangiku smirks “good point” Isane sighs “You could do better then him Nel” Nel shrugs “I don't know what your problem is with him and I don't really care but I like him and I will make him mine” Tia smirks “So what's your next step or did we already ask that” Nel shrugs “You did and I still don't know but I'll think of something.”

A few hours later and school's done for another day he can't believe he had to end the day with science it's so damn boring seriously who cares about heating up crap with bun son burners the only thing in science he finds mildly amusing is cutting open frogs but even that is only enjoyable for about five minutes not a whole lesson. 

He can't complain though the whole lesson wasn't a complete drag Keigo did nearly burn to the classroom he's almost as clumsy as that girl Orihime Inoue now at least she's quite entertaining he knows her best friend Tatsuki Arisawa and although they don't hang about much anymore when they do Tatsuki tells him about her weird tastes in food and her weird dreams about aliens and robots and the fact when she grows up she wants to be a robot herself.

He's leaving school Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Chad went off somewhere and Keigo well Keigo got detention go figure which just leaves him not that he really cares all that much he's used to being alone yea he has friends but sometimes he just likes to be by himself which at the moment he is. 

He has his bag on his shoulder as he walks around town looking in shop windows he stops outside a tattoo shop and starts looking at some designs he's been thinking about getting one for a while now but just can't decide what to get.

Nel's walking home after breaking away from her friends she's now walking down the street without a care in the world that is until she looks across the road and sees her crush Ichigo at a tattoo shop. She quickly skips across the road, she surprises herself with this next move but she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder “What you doing Itsygo.”

He looks at her “What are you doing Nel” She grins “I asked first.” He rolls his eyes “Thinking about getting a tattoo” She nods “Really so what you going to get” He shrugs “I don't know and why have you got your arms around my waist.”

She grins “It feels nice do you want me to stop” He doesn't say anything he just looks inside the shop. She grins “Let's go in and have a look” She lets go of his waist even though she's slightly missing the feel already. He heads inside and she follows him he's really confused What the hell is she doing and why is he letting her do what she wants. He starts flicking through some slides until he sees a skull when he looks closer he realizes it's not just a skull. It's half a skull and half of a Terminator skull without the skin he grins.

Nel's flicking through some also not that she's going to get any but she can look at the nice designs she then looks over at Ichigo and sees the grin on his face so she strolls over “Oh that looks nice” He nods “Yea” The owner of the shop comes over the guys a giant of a man with a massive scar going down his eye and an eyepatch “What can I get ya kid” Ichigo points to the skull “This one how much will it cost” Zaraki grins “It's say about 1000 yen where do you want it” Ichigo looks at him “Excuse me” Zaraki rolls his eyes “Where do you want the tattoo.” 

Ichigo nods “Oh my left shoulder” Zaraki nods “And you Mrs you getting something or just your boyfriend” Nel and Ichigo both blush. Nel smirks and likes the sound of that. Ichigo is stunned “She's not my girlfriend” Zaraki grins “Right” Ichigo nods “How long will it take” Zaraki grins “I'd say two to three hours.” Ichigo nods “Sounds good I'll just send a text” Zaraki nods “I'll get everything set up.” 

He walks off Ichigo makes the text then turns to Nel “Haven't you got somewhere to be” She grins “Nope my parents are out so I have the house to myself” He nods Why is she telling me this. He nods “You don't have to stay here it will be a long wait” She sits down and he just rolls his eyes and heads into the other room.

Ichigo sits down and Zaraki traces the Tattoo onto his arm “Your first tattoo” Ichigo nods “Yea” Ichigo grins “So she's not your girlfriend how come” Ichigo looks at him “Were friends I guess” Zaraki nods “From what I saw of her before you came in the shop she might want more plus she can't keep her eyes off you” Ichigo smirks “I don't know what she sees in me” Zaraki grins “That's women for you a very strange race” Ichigo looks confused This guy is nuts.

For the next three hours he gets the Tattoo the tattooist likes to talk whilst he works Ichigo's got a lot on his mind ever since Zaraki mistook Nel for his girlfriend his heads been all over the place it does seem like she likes him what he wants to know is why he really doesn't understand women one bit he guesses Zaraki is right women are odd.

When Ichigo's finally done Ichigo's shown to a mirror and he checks out his new tattoo. Nel sees him looking at his tattoo so she joins him by the mirror “Wow that looks cool wait there was no lightning on the picture” Ichigo nods “Nah but as it was Terminator he added it for free” She brushes her thumb over the tattoo “It looks cool did it hurt.” 

Ichigo scoffs “After what happened two days ago this was nothing” She nods “Good point” Zaraki grins “So you like it” Ichigo nods “It's great thanks” Zaraki grins “No problem so 1000 Yen” Ichigo pulls out his wallet and passes him the money.

Nel saw the money in his wallet he's totally loaded. After the tattoo they leave the tattoo shop at first they start walking he looks at her “Why are you still following me” She grins “Were boyfriend and girlfriend remember” He rolls his eyes “Were not boyfriend and girlfriend” She grins “Why not” He looks at her “What is with you I mean seriously.” 

She grins”Oh come on I like you we kissed don't tell me you didn't like it” He can't deny it “It's not that it's just your popular I'm not I just don't see what you see in me” She grins “I can't deny that loads of guys have approached me over the years but I can tell you this none of them have gotten anything out of it and do you know why” He sighs “NO but I'm guessing your going to tell me.”

She grins “Yes I am going to tell you none of them interest me there boring there show-offs there snobs they see me as meat a reason to boast to there friends but your different you have an amazing body your a badboy you risked your life to save me. Your more interesting then anyone and we kissed you liked it if I wasn't popular would you have dated me.” 

He stays quiet “Nel I do like you and it's not only that your popular it's just that I'm not sure if I'm dating material plus I'm new to it also” She smiles and wraps arms around his neck “You are dating material you might not like it but you do have a few admirers including my friend Rangiku but as for being new to it so am I.”

He sighs “Nel come on you could have anyone you wanted” She nods” That may be true but the person I want right now is you I am new to relationships just like you yea. I've had the odd date but they never went anywhere, why can't you give me a chance” He sighs “On one condition” She looks shocked but kind of happy “What's that condition.” 

He sighs “We keep it secret I just don't feel comfortable with everyone knowing” She smiles “OK” She leans forward and kisses him again he kisses her back. He puts his arms around her waist he can feel her breasts on his chest of course she has clothes on of course. 

She grins “How do you feel you still took a beating” He smirks “I'm feeling better” She grins “Good now I think you should treat your secret girlfriend to dinner it's not that your not loaded.” He sighs “Bloody hell Nel” She grins” Come on I waited three hours so you could get that awesome tattoo you could at least repay my generosity by buying me dinner” He sighs “OK OK come on” She grins and follows him “So where are we going” He sighs “Where do you want to go” She grins “I've not decided yet I'm not cheap you know.” He grunts What have I got myself into.

She grins and takes his hand and she starts running dragging him along they go for a short while before she stops outside a Ramen shop she grins “We eat in here” He nods “OK” They go in and get some seats and they then place there orders. After a short while of waiting they eat. 

He watches her as they eat she really is beautiful he's always known this but he still has no idea what he's got himself into. She glances at him also and she sees something new he really is attractive he's a great kisser she wants to kiss more and maybe more although he did that one demand she can live with that for a while at least.

After they've eaten they continue walking he doesn't know why but Nel just wants to spend as much time as she can with her now Secret Boyfriend. She's now leaning on his shoulder she likes having her hand in his it feels nice. He sighs “Where are we going now” She grins “Just going for a walk it's still light out” He nods “OK” After walking for a short while she grins “A beach lets go” He sighs and rolls his eyes but as she runs to the beach he watches her I should really just go home what am I even doing here. 

He sighs but follows her to the beach. She already has her boots off as well as her socks. He rolls his eyes again she's so childish he can see her kicking sand around.

He sits on the sand and takes his trainers and socks off and puts them in his bag he's noticed she's done the same. He approaches her and she smiles then walks up to him and wraps her arm around his and they start walking down the beach leaving there bags on the beach next to each others. The beach is empty at this time of night. 

They walk down the beach then turnaround and head back up the beach. She's so happy right now and this is all thanks to Ichigo or as she calls him Itsygo it's so childish but she likes it. Ichigo watches her she seems so happy right now he smirks she's such a weird girl so what does that make him for excepting to date her at least they agreed to do it but keep it a secret from everyone.

After another 10 minutes they head back to there bags they put there shoes and socks back on then they leave the beach. It's pretty late now so he decides to walk her home. Of course she wraps her arm around his. After another 20 minutes walk they arrive at her house she opens her front door then turns to Ichigo and kisses him he kisses her straight back. 

When they break for air she smiles “Good night Itsygo.” He rolls his eyes “Your so childish” She nods “Yep” She grins “I'll see you tomorrow.” He nods “Yea” He turns around and leaves.

20 minutes later he arrives at his own house. Masaki sighs “Where have you been school finished hours ago” He sighs “Got a tattoo” She sighs “Ichigo just because Renji has them doesn't mean you have to copy him” He sighs “Mum I didn't get one because Renji has one I got one because I wanted one.” 

She sighs “OK but don't go overboard Renji's parents might not care if he covers his body in tattoo's but I do care” He sighs “OK I got it jeez” She smiles “Surely the tattoo didn't take all night and going by what I can smell which isn't aftershave but perfume I think you've met someone” He sighs “Drop it mum” She smiles “So who is she.” 

He sighs “I'm going to my room” She sighs “Are you ashamed Ichigo I'm happy for you” He sighs “Whatever” He heads upstairs just before he opens his bedroom door he hears Karin “Hey Ichi-Nii where have you been” He sighs “OUT” She smirks “You don't say.” 

He goes into his room and she follows him in when she gets in she sees he's topless but she sees the bandage or his arm “What happened to your arm” He sighs “What happened to knocking” She shrugs “It's highly overrated” He smirks “Yea I guess so” He sits on the bed “Come here” She sits on the bed next to him and he pulls off the bandage and she smiles “COOOOL.” 

He nods “I know right” She nods “Terminator aye” He nods “Yea” She nods “What did mum say” He shrugs “Don't think she was to happy but as long as I don't turn into the second Renji she'll be happy.” 

She laughs “Yea Renji's a freak” Just then Yuzu comes in “I thought I heard you Ichi-Nii” Karin smiles “Check out his Tat Yuzu” Yuzu comes over and looks at it “That's scary.” 

Karin scoffs “Yea right it's cool” Yuzu sighs “OK How you feeling” He ruffles her hair “Much better Yuzu you don't need to worry about me all the time” She nods “OK have you eaten.” He nods “Yea a short while ago” She nods “OK oh Karin will want you to play her new game with her I don't like Mortal Kombat it's to violent” Karin scoffs “Please It's nothing”

Yuzu leaves the room and Karin smiles “So wanna play” He nods “Sure why not” She grins and runs out of the room. Just then Masaki knocks on the door he looks up “Oh hey mum” She steps in the room she looks at his chest “The bruises are going down that's good” She then nods “Show me” He nods and shows her the Tattoo.” 

She shakes her head “Scary” He scoffs “Yea right” She smiles “You know I'm glad your spending time with your sisters they really miss you” He nods “Yea I know” She walks to the door then stops “Wait is this because of that girl you saved was she the girl you was with tonight.” 

He nods and she smiles “I'll have to thank her for taming the beast that is Ichigo Kurosaki” He rolls his eyes “Whatever I'm un-tameable” She grins “Keep telling yourself that just like King Kong was brought down by a women seems my son has also.”

She chuckles before she leaves she ruffles Karin's hair “How's my little tomboy” Karin groans “Mum stop it” Masaki kisses her head “Go on your brothers waiting” She nods and heads in. Ichigo's now wearing a t-shirt and she smirks “How Ironic Scorpion and Sub Zero T-shirt just when were playing Mortal Kombat what are the chances.” 

He smirks “The chances are that I'm going to beat you all night long” She grins “Oh so it's a challenge is it” He nods “Why your not chicken are you” She grins “All I hear is talk” He grins “Well pass me the game and I'll make my talk a reality” She grins and passes him the game. He sets it all up and they sit on the bed and start playing. Masaki brings some drinks and snacks before leaving. She smiles at the door before leaving.


	13. Mrs Popular And The BadBoy Part 4 Secret Date

Ichigo and Karin played Mortal Kombat for several hours and like his boasting he backed it up until she started cheating so they ended up watching a movie. Yuzu also joined them for the movie and they all sat on the bed and watched most of the movie half way through they were all asleep. Isshin and Masaki entered the room the room and saw Ichigo lying down with both his sisters curled up beside him. 

Isshin goes to pick up Yuzu but she immediately grabs hold of Ichigo's t-shirt. Masaki smiles “Leave them be” Isshin nods then leaves the room. Masaki puts the covers over her kids giving them all a kiss on the forehead before she leaves ”Good night my babies.” 

The next day Ichigo wakes up he grins Yuzu and Karin are both still asleep. He pulls away from them and puts Karin over his left shoulder and Yuzu over his right and carries them out of his room. Masaki leaves the bathroom and smiles “Morning son and where are you taking my little babies” He smirks “Well I was thinking the dustbin” Masaki smiles “If the dustbin is there room then good if not then me and you are going to be having words young man.”

He smiles and she open's Karin and Yuzu's room and he places them in each of there beds. Masaki smiles “There getting big but you can still carry them with ease your so strong” He shrugs “I'm just that strong mum Superman has nothing on me” She smiles “Stronger then Superman you say I'm impressed” Ichigo smirks then they hear mumbling “Morning mum” Masaki smiles “Morning Karin” They then hear another “Morning mum.” 

Masaki smiles “Morning Yuzu did you all have a nice night with your brother” Karin rubs her eyes “I thought we fell asleep in Ichi-Nii's room” Ichigo grins “You did I carried you back here I was going to put you both in the dustbin but mum had other ideas” Masaki smiles “Oh be quiet.” Ichigo heads back to his room. He then heads downstairs followed a short while later by Karin and Yuzu. Masaki is already in the kitchen making breakfast. 

Isshin's drinking coffee he smiles “Did my beautiful girls have a nice time with there big brother” Yuzu nods “Yes” Karin nods “We had fun” Ichigo grins “Backed up my words didn't I” She grins “This time” He smirks “Every time Karin.” 

Masaki smiles “Time to eat everyone you to dear” Isshin smiles “I have to go” She smiles “You eat or you don't go anywhere” Ichigo and Karin look at each other and smirk. They then start eating they talk about random stuff. Then they all get ready for school.

Ichigo walks to school he smirks he's been a different person since the Nel situation he even enjoyed spending time with Karin and Yuzu. As he gets to school he meets Renji at the gates “So fire head shows his face” Ichigo grunts “Fire Head so original Beetroot” Renji grins “So what's going on with you.”

Ichigo shrugs “Nothing's going on with me” Renji grins “Come on you was acting weird” He pats him on the arm and he yelps “What the fuck Renji” Renji looks at him “What happened to your arm” Ichigo sighs and rolls up his sleeve and shows Renji the Tattoo” Renji grins “Wow that's badass wait what did your dad say” Ichigo smirks “Nothing my mum said as long as I don't become as messed up as you she's OK with it” Renji grins “I can't believe you got a tattoo.”

Ichigo smirks “Why I've wanted a tattoo for ages” Renji nods “OK” Ichigo smirks “Oh Karin thinks your a freak” Renji grins “Charming” They head into class they end up showing the tattoo off to all there friends there all surprised but not to surprised he is Karakura High's badboy afterall.

Nel's with her friends Tia, Rangiku and Lisa. Tia grins “Nice Tattoo he's got” Nel blurts out “I know cost him 1000 yen” Lisa looks at her “And how would you know” Nel covers her mouth. Tia, Rangiku and Lisa are all staring at her. She sighs “I was there when he got it” Tia grins “You stayed with him for how long” Nel grins “Three hours.” 

Tia's shocked “Why did you stay with him” Nel shrugs “Because I wanted to” Lisa smirks “1000 yen I bet that set him back a bit” Nel grins “Nope he's actually loaded his wallet was full can't be sure but I'd have to say maybe hundreds of notes” Rangiku smirks “And then what happened” Nel sighs “I can't say” Tia smirks “Why” Nel smiles “I can say he treated me to dinner but that's all I'll say me and Itsygo made a deal I will not go back on my word.”

Lisa grins "You call him Itsygo not Kurosaki” Nel smiles “I like him so I want to spend time with him is that so difficult for you to understand I could understand this from Isane she seems to have a grudge against men in general” Tia smirks “Nel we are happy for you do what you want with Kurosaki-San” Nel smiles “Thanks girls” Rangiku grins “So what did you do after the meal” Nel smiles “We walked on the beach” Lisa smiles “That's so cute” Tia smiles “So what about dating him.”

Nel sighs “He asked me several questions but he agreed to go out with me under one condition which I guess I've already broke” Tia nods “He doesn't want anyone to know” Nel sighs “I agreed and now I've told you he'll probably end it with me.”

Ichigo starts the first lesson it's so boring geography such a bore of course the class or school geek Uryu Ishida is so annoying he looks down at everyone he thinks he's all that damn annoying four eyed arsehole. Nel's in the same class as him she watches him from the corner of her eye she can tell he's not paying attention to be honest he hardly pays attention in any class but when it comes to exams he's always in the top 10 of students with Uryu being number 1 but who cares about him.

Ichigo looks to the side and notices Nel he didn't know she was in this class not that he really looks who's in his class just before he looks away Nel looks at him and smiles he gives her a little smirk but then looks away. The rest of the class goes slow as hell he's having a hard time staying awake how could anyone seriously like Geography it's so god damn boring like anything like this is actually gonna mean anything to him.

As soon as the first lesson is done he heads into RE if he thought Geography was dull it has nothing on this within two minutes he's asleep. Yet again Nel's in his class she's actually in half the classes with Ichigo she didn't even notice. She watches him she's actually two desks away from him so she can hear that he's lightly snoring she covers her mouth with her hand to stop herself from giggling. Lisa nudges her “What you doing” Nel points to Ichigo “He's asleep” Lisa smirks “Lucky bastard.”

Hisagi watches Ichigo he's noticed he's asleep and to be honest he's finding it hard to stay awake himself. He's about to turn away when he notices Nel and Lisa are looking at Ichigo and there giggling he smirks “I think Nel's got a crush on our school badboy or Lisa does” The lesson seems to go quick for Ichigo well he was asleep. As soon as the lessons over Ichigo wakes up it's surprising how he times it just right.

He grabs his books and bags and heads out of the classroom he heads outside and finds a nice secluded spot and sits below a tree and immediately falls back asleep. That is until Mabashi who's new to the school and fancies himself a bully decides to pick a fight with Ichigo Kurosaki the school bully ass kicker. Mabashi kicks his leg “Hey punk get up” Ichigo opens his eye “And you are” Mabashi looks at him "The guy who's gonna kick your ass and take your money that's what.”

Ichigo smirks “Do you know how many idiots have said those same words and ended up eating the floor what makes you so different” Mabashi scoffs “Get up” Ichigo sighs and stands up “All right go ahead lets see what you got.”

Nel's with Tia, Rangiku, Lisa and Isane, when the school lesbian Chizuru Honsho comes around the corner and sees Tatsuki and Orihime “Hey Mabashi's found someone new to bully” Nel and the others and listening. Tatsuki grins “So who's his intended victim” Chizuru grins “Kurosaki-San” Tatsuki bursts out laughing “Oh well it was fun whilst it lasted” Chizuru looks at her “Why are you saying that.” 

Tatsuki grins “I've known Ichigo most of my life me and him use to spar together for years if someone is stupid enough to challenge Karakura High's Bully Ass Kicker then they deserve the beating there gonna get but most likely he'll get detention again so what did Mabashi say” Chizuru smiles “I heard him say he was the guy who's gonna kick hiss ass and take his money” Tatsuki grins “Well Mabashi's just gonna receive an ass whooping and is also loosing all his money not that Ichigo needs it he's totally loaded.”

Nel and her group leave the group and go and watch the fight but when they get there Mabashi's out cold with two black eyes a bloody nose and penniless as they see Ichigo counting his money. He picks him up by his shirt opens a garbage bin and tosses him inside then goes back to the tree and goes back to sleep. They hear behind them “Told you Chizuru pay up” Chizuru sighs “Damn you Tatsuki you knew he'd win” Tatsuki smirks “I told you he would more fool you to bet against Ichigo Kurosaki.” Isane sighs “And you find that attractive” Nel, Lisa, Tia and Rangiku all grin “Hell Yea.” Tatsuki, Chizuru and Orihime heard that and smile.

Ichigo sighs “Damn Mabashi woke me up" He looks up and sees Tatsuki and Orihime approaching him. He pulls himself up “Hey Suki, Inoue” Orihime smiles “Hello Kurosaki-Kun” Tatsuki grins “Sup you won me more money by the way” Ichigo grins “Who bet against you this time” She grins “Chizuru I'm surprised Mabashi waited that long” Ichigo nods “Who's Mabashi” Tatsuki points over to the dustbin “The dumbass in the bin” Ichigo nods “Was that his name I prefer loud mouth.”

Tatsuki grins “You and your nicknames” Ichigo grins “There dumb asses if they piss me off” Orihime nods “Did you have to rob him” He smirks “He was going to rob me why not rob him” Just then Hanataro walks past with a bucket for donations for stray pets Ichigo walks up to him and puts Mabashi's money in “Thank Mabashi for the donations 350 Yen" He pulls out his wallet "And another 150 Yen to make it 500 yen." Hanataro nods “Thank You Kurosaki-San” He nods “That better Orihime” She nods” For a worthy cause yes.”

Orihime and Tatsuki say bye to Ichigo and walk off. Nel smirks “That was funny” Tia nods “I saw the wallet damn he is loaded” Lisa smirks “So what do you think of that Isane donating to charity” Isane shrugs “He used the money he took from that guy” Nel smiles “He added some of his own money” Isane nods “Doesn't change what he did” Nel, Tia, Lisa and Rangiku all roll there eyes and walk off.

The rest of the day went quite fast at lunch Ichigo met up with his friends they chatted about the tattoo and the joke that was Mabashi everyone forgot about him and he only woke up as the lunchtime bell went off when he got out he was covered in rubbish everyone laughed at him when he got out because he looked like an idiot and he smelled bad.

After lunch there's PE so it's not so bad the guys are all playing football whilst the girls are playing netball. Nel kept on getting distracted watching Ichigo though.


	14. Mrs Popular And The BadBoy Part 5 No More Hiding

After the little talk with Tatsuki, Ichigo's in his room he's thinking on what to do it obviously seems that Nel's incapable of keeping a secret. He sighs "Dammit Nel how many people have you told dammit" He hears a knock on the door and looks up to see his mom. She enters the room and sits beside him on the bed "What's with that look son it really doesn't suit you."

He sighs "It's nothing" She puts her hand on his arm "It's obviously something" He sighs and sits up "It's that girl Nel" She smiles "What about her" He sighs "She likes me I mean really likes me" She smiles "Well that's good isn't it" He sighs "I just don't see what she sees in me were so different she's like one of the most popular girls in the school girls and boys both fawn over her and then there's me the school delinquent as I've been told"

She nods "You're discounting the fact of who you are your loyal to your friends your protective of them you saved her life who knows what could have happened if you wouldn't have appeared when you did" He sighs "I know that but when I got the tattoo she stayed with me yea I admit she's a nice girl she's attractive but I don't know" She hugs Ichigo "Ichigo you are a great boy you have a girl who likes you do what's the problem."

He sighs "She wanted to be my girlfriend I've never had one before, to be honest, I've never wanted one but I said OK one one condition. That was to keep it a secret now I find out Tatsuki knows and gods knows who else even though she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone I trusted her she let me down for all I know this is some kind of joke" She brings his head to her shoulder "Ichigo what are you going to do" He sighs "I don't know I'm not a popular guy at all it's just crazy."

She plants a kiss on his head "See what happens tomorrow talk to her maybe" He nods "Thanks, mum" She leaves the room and he continues thinking he finally drops off to sleep.  
The next day he wakes up he heads downstairs for his breakfast in his normal scowl still unsure what he's going to do. He stays quiet the whole way through breakfast when that's done he heads back upstairs to get changed for school. He then walks to school by himself.

When he arrives at school he sees Nel with her friends she notices him and smiles but when Ichigo completely ignores her than her face drops. She sighs He didn't look happy.  
For the first two lessons he ignores her again he doesn't usually get angry with people but she let him down one fucking condition that's all he asked and she couldn't even do that Why the fuck should I be her boyfriend when I can't trust her.

At break time he bolts as soon as the bell went Nel went to find him but after searching for several minutes was unable to find him. She sighs then she sees Tatsuki. Tatsuki nods "Hey Nel" Nel looks up "Oh hey Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki looks at her "You OK" Nel sighs "Ichigo's been real cold to me won't look at me and when he did I saw anger in his eyes."  
Tatsuki sighs "Oh shit" Nel looks up "What did you do" Tatsuki sighs "I spoke to him yesterday I was happy for him he didn't seem to bothered" Nel sighs "This is all my fault" Tatsuki looks at her "Why is it your fault" Nel sighs "I promised him I'd keep us dating a secret he pretty much begged me and I let him down." Tatsuki sighs "Shit and now he doesn't trust you I'm sorry I've just known him so long longer than Orihime we grew up together and I want him to be happy."

Nel sighs "It's OK" Tatsuki sighs "What you going to do" Nel shrugs "What can I do he bolted from the class so quickly I searched for him but couldn't find him" Tatsuki nods "Try the roof he could be up there I know the guys go up there for lunch not sure about break time."

Nel nods "Thanks, Tatsuki-Chan" Nel makes her way upstairs she opens the door to the roof. She sees him by the railings. She's about to approach him when he speaks/shouts "ONE FUCKING CONDITION THAT'S ALL I FUCKING ASKED FOR AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO IT COULD YOU. He finally stop's "Just leave me alone."

She sighs "Ichigo I'm sorry it just slipped out I'm sorry what's the big deal" She hears his scoff "What the big deal" He turns around "I'll tell you what the big deal is your popular I ain't go and find some someone else to kiss your ass" She walks up to him and grabs his shirt "I told you Ichigo I want you I don't care about popularity I care about you.  
I know I said I'd keep it a secret but why, is your badboy delinquent persona so important to you that you can't let anyone in I've already told you why I like you and I'm not going to tell you again" He smirks "Your cute when your angry" She looks at him for a few seconds before she smiles and plants her lips on his.

Down below Tia, Rangiku and Lisa are all together. Tia sighs "Did you guys see Ichigo earlier he seemed angry" Lisa nods "Yea I saw" Rangiku nods "Why was he angry" Tia sighs "Nel told me the one condition of him accepting dating her was if she kept it a secret and she didn't somehow he found out" Rangiku nods "Oh guess that makes sense"  
Renji, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Toshiro and Chad are all together. Chad sighs "Any of you guys know what's up with Ichigo" They all shakes their heads. Renji sighs "He's been in a foul mood all day" Chad nods, "I noticed did anyone see where he went at break" Again they all say no.

Ichigo and Nel break from the kiss for air. She ends up wrapping her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder she sighs "I'm sorry Ichi-Kun I want to be with you but I don't want to hide it so what if people knows you can be my bodyguard as well as my boyfriend" He sighs "Nel" She sighs "Don't push me away I can't stop thinking about you I want to date you to hell what people think" He smirks "I think I'm rubbing off on you" She grins "Yea maybe." She pulls his head down and kisses him again.

Down below Renji's doing kick up's when he looks up he sees Ichigo and Nel kissing and he's in shock and the ball hits him on his head. Ikkaku bursts out laughing "Damn Renji that was funny" When Renji doesn't even acknowledge him he looks to where Renji's looking "WHAT THE FUCK. Hisagi, Chad, and Toshiro look at him as well as several other kids.  
Chad sighs "What the hell Ikkaku" Ikkaku sighs "Look man" They all look up and see what Renji and Ikkaku saw. As well as everyone else Tia, Rangiku and Lisa look up and they three of them smile Tia smirks "So they made up" Lisa nods "Seems like it" Rangiku grins "There's gonna be a lot of jealousy now over both of them" Tia and Lisa look at Rangiku they both say "Why" Rangiku grins "Well you know about Nel but Ichigo has a lot of female admirers also."

Nel and Ichigo didn't stop kissing even after they heard WHAT THE FUCK. When they do stop for air they look down and pretty much the whole school is watching them. Ichigo groans "Great" Nel chuckles as she leans into him "Fuck Em"He smirks "I'd rather not" She grins "I know what you mean there's some real ugly people in this school like Ganju Shiba" Ichigo grins "If I actually cared that you just insulted my cousin I might have been offended."

She grins "He's your cousin" He nods "Yea my dads really a Shiba but he took my mums surname weird aye" She nods "Yea" He grins "You can thank him in a way" She looks confused "Why" He smirks "Well the day I saved your butt I had just gotten out of detention for fighting him so in a way he's in a way helped you." She groans "Great you don't want me to actually thank him do you."  
He smirks "Nah it would only go to his head and he'd probably get the wrong idea" She grins "Oh you mean he'd think that me talking to him might think he had a chance with me" He nods "Pretty much" She nods "Not a chance" He nods he leans on the fence and she does the same but she ducks under his arms so she's in between Ichigo. She looks out she grins "Hey Tia-Chan, Lisa-Chan, Rangiku-Chan, Tatsuki-Chan the four of them laugh for Tatsuki she's glad they made up.

Renji grins "Wow Ichigo's got a babe so totally jealous" Chad nods "It's good he has someone" Ikkaku grins "Love at first rescue" They all laugh at that well Chad just smirks. Keigo walks up to them "This is so unreal how can he get a babe like Nel I hate him right now."

Renji grins "Like you had a chance Asano-San." Keigo pouts "I could so get someone like her" Renji grins "Well go and take her from Ichigo" Keigo grins "I don't have a death wish" Hisagi grins "What about the others Tia, Rangiku or Lisa there all babes."

Just then the bell goes signaling the end of the break. Ichigo and Nel leave the roof and head to class. When Ichigo gets outside class he's stopped by Nnoitra Gilga. Ichigo sighs "What do you want Gilga" Nnoitra smirks "I'm going to warn you once stay away fr... Before he can finish Ichigo punches him in the gut leaving him gasping for breath on the ground. Ichigo just steps over him and enters the class.

As soon as he sits down he's approaches by Renji "Hey man your such a lucky bastard" Ichigo nods "OK" Renji smirks "What was that about just now" Ichigo smirks "Oh Nnoitra got a stomach ache" Tatsuki walks up "Helped by a little punch from you I saw" He shrugs "Yea he opened his mouth so I shut it for him" Renji and Tatsuki chuckle.

Nothing happens for the rest of the day a few guys and girls confronted him with the girls he just ignored them with the guys he just glared at them. One of them had the misfortune of thinking he could catch Ichigo with a cheap shot he learned that hard way not to mess with Karakura High's Bully Ass Kicker.

After school Nel was with her friends when she sees Ichigo walking home she grins "Sorry girls I've got something to do" Lisa grins "Something or Someone" Nel grins "All in good time" She jogs off. Tia smirks "Glad Nel's happy she's had to put up with several guys and girls moaning at her all day but she just ignored them for the most part." Lisa nods "Yea she deserves someone."

Ichigo's walking down the street when he feels someone wrap arms around him "Hey Ichigo" He nods "Hey" She smiles "Hows your day been mine's been a pain in the ass" He nods "Mine also" She nods "Is it going to be like this all the time" He nods "Most likely remember were opposites in this school people don't like that" She nods "Great so what do you want to do now" He shrugs "No idea I think we should change though how about we meet up at the park after we change" She nods "OK sounds good" They split up

An hour later Ichigo's at the park he's wearing black Jeans with a white belt with a black shirt and black jacket with the collar up and wearing black gloves. He's sat on the swings listening to New Divide on his iPod when Nel turns up when he looks up his eyes are nearly bulging out of the sockets and his jaw is nearly hitting the floor.

She's wearing blue jeans with a black belt blue tank top showing off her amazing breasts the rest of her body is for all to see to go with the tank top she's wearing a small blue jacket you can also see a black thing sticking up (Story Picture looks).

She grins as she approaches "How do I look" He's totally speechless and he's blushing like crazy he can't believe she has clothes like that she looks smoking hot. She stops in front of him and climbs into his lap and puts her arms around his neck "So what do you think" He looks at her "Wow this is a side of you I'd never expect you look amazing."  
She blushes "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself so now what" He shrugs "Still haven't figured that part out yet" She nods "Let's just walk around for a bit" He nods "OK" They get off the swings and start walking she takes his hand and they start walking.

Tia, Lisa, Rangiku, Isane, Nanao and there new friend Tatsuki who's brought along Orihime they don't know her that well but she's Tatsuki's friend so it's OK there all hanging out in town looking in shop windows when they see Nel and Ichigo across the street everyone is in shock what Nel's wearing and they all minus Isane think Ichigo looks hot in what he's wearing.  
Tia smirks "Damn girl badass look"Lisa smirks "Yea" Rangiku's in shock "Wow I can't believe how hot Nel is" Tia, Lisa and Isane all roll their eyes Tatsuki and Orihime who doesn't know Rangiku swings both ways are in shock.  
Ichigo smirks "You know you kind of dressed like a biker chick" She grins "I know your kind of like a biker also or a badboy well you already are aren't you" He smirks and spins her around wrapping his arms around her waist then leans down and kisses her she grins and they kiss.  
Isane sighs "I don't see what she sees in him and why she has to dress like a slut" Everyone looks at her Tia sighs "You know Isane I'm really getting sick and tired of you all you fucking do is whine like a bitch if you don't wanna be her then fuck off" Lisa and Rangiku both nod.

Isane scoffs "Fine if she wants to dress like a slut to impress that arseho.. Before she can finish she's floored by a right hook from Tatsuki 

Tatsuki looks at Isane "I don't know Nel that well but I know Ichigo and say one more thing about him and you'll get more than a right hook." 

Rangiku grins "Damn girl you got skills hanging around Ichigo I guess you learn a few things and bad habits." 

Tatsuki grins "I guess so I also don't like people insulting my friends."

Across the road, Ichigo and Nel have heard the shouting and look up just as Tatsuki hits Isane with a right hook. Ichigo smirks "Wonder what your friend said to piss of Tatsuki." 

Nel sighs "Knowing Isane she probably insulted you." 

Ichigo smirks "With Tatsuki around that would probably do it." 

She grins "She's very protective of you." 

He shrugs "I've known her since I was six." 

She nods "Wow that's a long time and you never considered you know dating her." 

He looks at her "Tatsuki Nah never thought of her that way I can admit she's attractive but dating her no."

Nel nods "Let's go over." 

He nods "OK." They cross the road as they see Isane walking away with a bust lip. 

Nel grins "Hey guys." 

They all look around. Tatsuki grins "Damn you both look badass." 

They both blush. Tia smirks "Never knew you had clothes that." 

Rangiku smirks "Sexy." 

Tia nods "Yea sexy." 

Orihime smiles "You look nice also Kurosaki-Kun." 

Rangiku grins "Hell yeah you look good enough to eat." 

Ichigo blushes. Lisa smirks "So what are you two lovebirds up to."

Nel shrugs "We couldn't figure out what to do." 

Tia grins "I've got an idea lets go clubbing." 

Orihime speaks "We can't drink." 

Tia smirks "You don't have to drink alcohol." 

Orihime nods "OK." 

They all make their way to the local club as they get there all but Ichigo wonders how there going to get it in. As the group gets close one of the bouncers approaches them he's pretty tall with gray hair. As he gets close Ichigo steps forward.

The guy smiles when he sees Ichigo and they do a fist bump the guy with gray hair smirks "Sup Kurosaki haven't seen you in a few days you know Shinji was wondering when you're in next." Everyone shocked watching this discussion. 

Ichigo smirks "Well I'll be in on the weekend." 

Nel calls to him "Ichigo you know this guy."

Ichigo smirks "Yea this guys Kensai, I work with him on the doors on occasion." 

Tia smirks "School badboy, smoking hot body and a bouncer he's full of surprises." Everyone nods at that. 

Kensai smirks "Damn Ichigo got a little harem going on have we." 

Ichigo smirks "Nah only Nel here." 

Kensai nods "Thank god for that I was about to kick your ass for having so many hot girlfriends." All the girls blush at that.

Ichigo smirks "You kick my ass Kensai in what universe." 

Kensai grins "Always the knight in shining armor I see, you going in, your friends Chad, Renji, Toshiro, Hisagi, and Ikkaku are inside, wait are you playing matchmaker for all these fine looking ladies damn Casanova." All the girls blush again then Kensai laughs and opens the doors "Have a nice night and try not to fight I know you too well or if you do give me a heads up first so I can join in."

They all get inside as soon as they get inside Tatsuki speaks "Damn Ichigo when did you get a job." 

Ichigo shrugs "About a year ago." 

Everyone nods and Nel just clings on to Ichigo's arm. They all walk to the bar and get drinks only Orihime doesn't drink alcohol. There's a lot of jealous guys and a few girls when they see Ichigo and Nel together not to mention Tia, Lisa, Rangiku, Nanao, Tatsuki, and Orihime. It doesn't take long for the guys to find Ichigo. It's Ikkaku who gets his attention by putting his arm over his shoulder "DAMN ICHIGO WE WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE." 

Ichigo knocks his arm off "Ichigo sighs "Are you drunk."

Ikkaku grins "Nah, just happy to see you here I see you brought Nel, WOW, Mama I have to say Nel you clean up nice." 

With one glare from Ichigo Ikkaku backs off the rest of the guys comes over and there are a few hugs and fist pumps. Renji invites them over to the VIP table and they all sit-down. Everyone introduces themselves to each other well Tatsuki and Orihime knows most of them but the others don't.

After a while of drinking, some of them start dancing Ichigo dances with Nel. Tia ends up dancing with Chad, Lisa with Renji, Hisagi dances with Nanao. Tatsuki ends up dancing with Toshiro leaving Ikkaku to dance with Orihime. Ichigo grins "Seems my friends are getting friendly with yours." 

She grins "It seems so." She wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss.


	15. Captain And The Lieutenant Part 1 Squad 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Defeating Aizen Ichigo becomes Captain of the new Squad 14 but who will he choose as his lieutenant. Yoruichi is Ichigo's mentor but what he doesn't know is that all her flirting was because she has feelings for her student.

Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills

'Ichigo Talking to Inner Hollow'

'Inner Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's

It's been a few days since Ichigo killed the former Squad 5 Captain, Sosuke Aizen, he's now in the squad 4's infirmary healing from his wounds, When he opens his eyes he sees Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Renji, and Yoruichi in the room so he pulls himself into a sitting position.

Orihime smiles "How are you Kurosaki-Kun."   
He looks at everyone then back at Orihime "I'm OK Inoue."   
Rukia smiles "You had us all worried, you idiot."   
Ichigo groans "Shut up Midget."  
Renji grins "I can't believe that ages ago, I thought you were a weakling."   
Ichigo smirks "If I remember correctly, I still had you beat if it wasn't for Byakuya."   
Rukia grins "He's got a point, Renji."   
Renji just groans. Uryu smirks "So you continue to surprise us, Kurosaki."   
Ichigo grins "Just proving that I'm better than you." Uryu just scoffs.   
Chad nods "Glad your back with us."   
Ichigo nods "Thanks, Chad."

All this time all Ichigo's comments have been heard by Yoruichi and she's trying not to burst out laughing, she really cares about Ichigo more than anyone knows. She flirts with him all the time not that Ichigo's done anything, but moan at her, at first she just laughed it off but then it started to hurt as she likes him more then he'd possibly know.

Ichigo looks at Yoruichi "Hey, Yoruichi, surprised you've not said anything."   
She smirks "Well, I knew you had it in you to survive."   
He grunts but smirks Yoruichi really is weird but she has a point he knows he's strong. 

Just then Captain Unohana Retsu walks in "That's enough for now, Mr. Kurosaki, needs his rest." 

Everyone looks at her she's smiling at them but everyone knows how scary she is even though she smiles it's like she's in your head saying 'Do as I ask or you're dead' They all leave saying goodbye before they leave.

Ichigo looks at Captain Unohana "When will I be able to get out of here."   
She smiles "A few days, now I don't want you to overdo it you hear me." 

Like last time he knows she's threatening him even though she's smiling at him, in a way she's the scariest person he's ever known. He just nods and lies back down then she leaves he shakes his head "Damn she's a scary lady, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

A few days later Ichigo's now allowed to leave he steps outside and stretches "Oh, it feels good, to be out, wow, staying in bed for days totally sucks."   
He hears a laugh behind him "Oh, is my poor student feeling better."   
Ichigo rolls his eyes "What are you doing here."   
She smiles "Visiting my student, well also waiting for him."   
He turns around "Waiting, why."   
She smiles "Head Captain Yamamoto, is calling a meeting to resolve some problem in the squads you know about Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen, all being captains and then betraying the Soul Society."

He nods "I was there, when they turned traitor, Yoruichi."   
She smiles "True, well The Head Captain is summoning everyone to announce the new captains."   
He nods "And why are you telling me, I'm only a substitute, Soul Reaper, so why are you telling me about it."   
She smiles "Well The Head Captain, has asked for you, and your friends to watch."   
He scratches his head "Oh, OK, so when is this happening."   
She grins "In a few minutes actually."   
He nods "So, what you were waiting for me to be allowed to leave."  
She smiles "Don't think about that now, come on Orihime, and the others are all there I came to get you."  
He nods "OK, let's go."   
She nods "Follow me." He nods and they Shunpo's away. They arrive at the meeting place. 

Head Captain smiles as he sees Ichigo "Now, we're all here let's begin." Everyone watches him as he talks "Now there needs to be some changes for the Captains starting with Squad Five I am Promoting Momo Hinamori, to Captain, Step forward Momo Hinamori, and receive the Captain's Haori." Momo steps forward and receives the Captain's Haori. Izuru Kira becomes a Captain of Squad 3, replacing his former Captain Gin Ichimaru.

Shuhei Hisagi also becomes Captain, replacing Kaname Tosen, of Squad 9. Other people join the squads as a lot of people died during the war against Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo's bored although he's happy for them he doesn't really know why he and his friends were asked to attend. 

Yoruichi notices but does nothing, Everyone is ready For the Head Captain to end the festivities but he smiles and continues "And now for the last Surprise, I've been thinking of this for some time, and now I will share this with you.”

“There will now be a new Squad, Squad 14." There's a lot of talking, and a lot of shocked people, Ichigo is now interested 'Finally something interesting.' Head Captain smiles "Now we have to start with the top." He looks at Ichigo "Ichigo Kurosaki, please, step forward." 

Everyone stares at Ichigo who seems shocked, He steps forward. Head Captain smiles "The first time I heard of you, was not good, you invaded the Soul Society in an attempt to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, which you ended up doing and in the process ended up speeding up Sosuke Aizen's plans. Then with the help of the former Captain of Squad two Yoruichi Shihoin, you achieved Bankai in three days" There's a lot of whispers at that."

"You managed to beat several Captains, and Lieutenant's in the process of rescuing Rukia Kuchiki, Then later on with your help you saved both the Soul Society and your home by killing the traitor, Sosuke Aizen. So for that, you have all our gratitude. So, as to the matter of Squad 14, there is no better choice for Squad 14 Captain, then yourself."

Ichigo is totally shocked 'Is this a dream' he looks to his friends who look just as shocked he is, then he turns back to the old man "Head Captain, are you serious, I'm only a Substitute Soul Reaper."

Yamamoto nods "I understand, but I feel you're the ideal person for this position."   
Ichigo nods "I accept then."   
There are more shocks from everyone, there's also some grinning, well that's from Kenpachi he smiles "Hey, Yachiru, what do you think."   
She smiles "Ichi, deserves it don't you think so, Kenny."   
He nods "The kid deserves it."   
Head Captain nods "Very well, Captain Kurosaki, your first job is to get yourself a Lieutenant, I will give you time to find one, as your still in school your Lieutenant will be temporary running your squad."

Ichigo nods and he's given his own Captain's Haori, it actually has no sleeves showing off his muscled arms he smiles he'd never admit to anyone but this has been a dream to become a captain he just never expected it to ever happen though. 

He steps back and head's to his friends still in shock, he receives several pats on the back he stops next to Orihime, and she smiles "I'm so happy for you, Kurosaki-Kun."   
He smiles "Thanks, Inoue."   
Ishida nods "Although I'm not really a fan of the Soul Reapers, you will be a great leader."  
Chad nods and gives him at thumbs up "You deserve this Ichigo." 

Ichigo scratches his head "Thanks, guys."   
Rukia smiles "You deserve this, but I'm not saluting you."   
Renji grins "He's kind of higher in the food chain, Rukia, you sort of have to, also good job Ichigo."   
Ichigo smiles "Thanks, guys, I'm still in shock."   
Yoruichi smiles "I'm happy for you, my student, I have nothing more to teach you, well not in regards to fighting at least." 

She gives him a seductive smile and he blushes. Renji grins "So have you a lieutenant in mind."   
Ichigo shrugs "I never thought about it, so I'll have to think on it."

The party now begins and everyone starts drinking, of course, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, are taking it slow, as there still too young to drink. Renji walks up to Ichigo "Drink Captain."   
Ichigo takes the cup "What is it."  
Renji grins "Sake." 

Ichigo nods and takes a sip it's burning his throat but he keeps drinking. Then Renji goes off He's then approached by someone he never expected Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki, "Captain Kurosaki."  
Ichigo nods "Byakuya."   
Byakuya raises an eyebrow "You deserve this position, Kurosaki."   
Ichigo nods then Byakuya passes him a cup of Sake.

Ichigo is surprised he sees Rukia, who looks just as shocked as he is they both drink Byakuya nods "Ichigo I'd like to start afresh."   
Ichigo nods "You want to be friends."   
Byakuya nods "There is much I could teach you, your an amazing fighter, but your Kido is not the best, I can help you with that."   
Ichigo nods "Well, thank you, Captain.   
Byakuya sticks up his hand "Byakuya will do."   
Ichigo smiles "Very well, you can call me Ichigo then."   
Byakuya nods "Very well Ichigo." He pats him on the shoulder before walking off.

Ichigo looks at Rukia who's shocked she approaches Ichigo "Did I just see that."   
He nods "You did."   
She smiles "Good, so how you fairing."   
He smirks "I'm doing OK, better than some others I see." 

Rukia looks over her shoulder and sees both Orihime and Uryu passed out. She looks back at Ichigo "How much did they drink."   
He smiles "Orihime one cup of Sake, I believe, and two cups, I believe, for Uryu." 

She smiles Chad and Shunsui seem to be getting along nicely."   
Ichigo nods, "Apparently when we invaded to rescue you, Shunsui invited Chad to drink instead of fighting I guess he took him up on his offer finally."  
She nods "I see, what about you."   
He smiles "On my sixth cup of sake, I believe."   
She smiles "Wow, I thought you'd be a lightweight."   
He smirks "Glad I proved you wrong, Midget."   
She rolls her eyes "If I wasn't so drunk, I'd kick your ass."   
He chuckles "Do you honestly think you could."   
She glares at him "Shut up, I'm strong."   
He nods "I know."   
She nods "Good." 

She walks off and he smirks then he's approached by Yoruichi she smiles "Hows it hanging my student."   
He smiles "Still trying to get my head around being a Captain."   
She smiles "You earned it."   
He nods "You know I kind of dreamed of becoming a Captain."  
She grins "Well then your dream come true, so have you decided who you will be your Lieutenant."   
He shakes his head "No, Rukia maybe, or someone else." He notices that she looks sad "Hey you OK Yoruichi."   
She smiles "Yea." 

She then walks away, he watches her go but he knows she's not happy 'Why would she be sad' he sighs then he looks up 'Did she want to be my Lieutenant.' He sighs he gets two cups of Sake then he looks around he sees her walk off he sighs then follows her, he finds her leaning against the wall she still looking sad. 

He approaches her "Here."   
She looks up as he passes her a cup of Sake, She smiles "Thanks."   
He leans against the wall next to her "What's wrong, you seem unhappy."   
She looks at him "It's nothing."   
He sighs "It's obviously something, so tell me, I don't like seeing you unhappy."   
She looks at him "It's nothing Ichigo."   
He sighs "Come on, why won't you tell me."   
She sighs "It's not important."   
He sighs "Fine." He leaves the wall and starts to head back in.   
She sighs "Ichigo." He looks over his shoulder "What."   
She sighs "How come you never considered me."

He raises and eyebrow and turns around to face her "Consider you for what."   
She looks to the ground "To be your Lieutenant."   
He's shocked "Why do you want to be, I just assumed that you being a Former Captain, that it was you know, kind of beneath you to take a lower Rank."   
She shrugs "Ichigo."   
He looks at her "Yea."   
She sighs "I'd like to become your Lieutenant."   
He's shocked "You're serious."   
She nods "I care about you Ichigo."   
He looks stunned "You do."

She stops in front of him "Ichigo, your so amazing you're the strongest person I know, your a quick learner, you learned Bankai, in three days, you surpassed my expectations."   
He nods "So, what about all the flirting."   
She smiles "I like you, but you always seemed pissed off, don't you think I'm attractive." 

He's shocked "Of course you are, Yoruichi, your beautiful."   
She sighs "So, why, get so angry when I flirt with you."  
He sighs "Yoruichi, it's just that well I've never been in a relationship before, so I guess I freak out when someone flirts, Rangiku is just a tease I know that."   
She smiles "She does that with everyone."   
He nods "And you."   
She smiles "I've never met anyone like you before, at first it was just harmless flirting, but then things changed, you protect everyone, but care little about yourself, that's what I love about you, but it also makes me sad."

He sighs "So what you want to be my Lieutenant to what keep me safe, if that's so, then I'll tell you I don't need a babysitter, I care about you, also Yoruichi, you're a goddess, your smart, strong, beautiful."   
She blushes "You think I'm beautiful."   
He nods "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, plus I've said it twice already."   
She nods "Well, what about, Orihime."   
He raises his eyebrow "What do you mean, what about Orihime."   
She sighs "She's in love with you, Ichigo."   
He sighs "I know." 

It's her time to be shocked "You knew."   
He nods "Yea, I overheard her talking with Rukia, asking how Rukia, felt about me, when Rukia, said we were just friends Orihime, smiled then told her that she's been in love with me for years but I don't feel the same about her, but I don't know how to tell her, I don't feel the same way."

She nods "I see, so what are you going to do."   
He shrugs "I guess, I'll have to tell her."   
She nods "So what about my question."   
He looks confused "What question."   
She smiles "About me being your Lieutenant."   
He nods "You sure." 

She wraps her arms around his neck he blushes but doesn't push her away he leans forward and rests his head on hers, she has her eyes closed as does he, she can feel his breath on her lips she'd love him to kiss her, so when he actually does she's shocked. He kisses her on the lips and she opens her eyes "Ichigo."  
He whispers "Shush, OK." 

She just nods then they kiss again, After kissing for a few minutes they break away more to get there breath's back then anything he smiles "I'd love you to be my Lieutenant."   
She grins "Good, we better head back in you are kind of the Guest of honor."

They head back to the party when they get in there approached by Rangiku she grins "Saw you two smooching, never knew you liked each other, well let me rephrase that I knew Yoruichi, liked you Ichigo but didn't think you liked her."   
He shrugs "How are you seriously not wasted right now."   
She smiles "Who says I ain't, well answer the question."   
He shrugs "Fine, I like Yoruichi OK, she's also going to be my Lieutenant."

Rangiku looks shocked but only for a second then she smiles and walks off Ichigo and Yoruichi looks at each other confused. Rangiku smiles "Hey everyone, I have some news." 

Ichigo looks at Yoruichi then at Orihime who's waking up then he glares at Rangiku "If she says anything about us kissing, she's dead."   
Yoruichi nods "I'll help you." 

Rangiku smiles "I've just heard from Captain Kurosaki-Kun, about who his Lieutenant will be." Everyone looks at them including Orihime. Rangiku smiles "Lady Yoruichi will be his Lieutenant came out of Ichigo's mouth himself." Rangiku smiles "There is some other news.. Before she can say anything more she collapses drunk. 

Ichigo sighs in relief. Some of the Captains and Lieutenant's approach him to congratulate him as does Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. When it's all settled down he smiles "Orihime can I have a word with you in private."   
She nods "Of course Kurosaki-Kun."   
Ichigo looks at Yoruichi before he leaves followed by Orihime. They stop where he kissed Yoruichi earlier.

He sighs "There is no easy way to tell you this and maybe I should wait until your sober." She sighs "Your in love with Yoruichi."   
He looks shocked "What."   
She sighs "Am I wrong."   
He sighs and scratches his head "I'm not in love with her well I don't know, I know that I care about her greatly, she's helped me out so much, I guess I do have feelings for her, and she has feelings for me." 

She sighs "You know I've been in love with you for years."   
He nods "I only found out yesterday when I overheard you talking with Rukia, and I'm sorry Orihime. I care about you a great deal, your one of my best friends, I'd do anything to protect you, well I did, didn't I, but I don't have romantic feelings for you, I'm sorry."  
She nods "Although I'm really sad, I do understand." 

Ichigo sighs "Inoue, you will find someone, you're a beautiful girl, you're smart and caring, and a great friend, Your choice of food is odd, but, I'm sure you will meet someone, just right for you, well as long as it's not, Uryu."   
She smiles "Well I just saw him and Nemu snogging, so I doubt that."   
He smiles "Wow, really actually I kind of saw that coming."   
Yoruichi comes out "You OK, Orihime."   
Orihime smiles "I'm OK Yoruichi, take care of each other, OK."

Yoruichi is shocked "Your not mad."   
She smiles "A part of me is sad, that I didn't make my move years ago, but also a part of me saw the way that you protect each other, and work together, when I saw you standing next to each other, and so close, I just knew, so as long as you two are happy then I'm happy for you."   
Ichigo smiles "Thanks, Inoue."  
She smiles "Keep each other safe." She walks past Ichigo and Yoruichi.   
Yoruichi looks at Ichigo "Care to explain what just happened."

He shrugs "I don't really know, I guess she gave us her blessings, it's sad to see her sad though."   
Yoruichi nods "I agree, I guess we will have to set her up with someone how about Uryu." Ichigo grunts "He seems to be snogging, Nemu."   
Yoruichi smiles "Really."   
Ichigo nods "Inoue told me, plus it was kind of obvious that they liked each other."   
She nods "What about, Chad."   
He smiles "I don't know, anything's possible.”

They head back inside and when they do there shocked at what they see, Orihime is actually kissing Shuhei Hisagi, there both shocked when they notice they're both enjoying it. Rukia sees this then sees Ichigo next to Yoruichi she's confused after what she told her yesterday.

Yoruichi smiles "There showing us up."   
Ichigo looks at her "What."   
She smiles "We have to outdo them."   
Ichigo looks at her "What."   
She smiles "Kiss me."   
He looks shocked "What, why."   
She smiles "Because I enjoyed the kiss before and I want to feel your lips on mine."   
Ichigo looks around a few people are staring at them it appears they heard her he whispers to her "Your so mean, Yoruichi."

She grins and steps forward and kisses him he blushes but then kisses her back. Rukia is kind of freaking out looking from Orihime to Ichigo then back wondering what the hell is going on. Rangiku smiles "There at it again yay."   
Renji looks at her "Again, when did they kiss before."   
She grins "Outside, a few minutes before I told everyone about her being his Lieutenant. That was what I was going to say before I passed out."


End file.
